Rooney - Magnificence
by Crismoster025
Summary: Continuación de "Two shot. One Night". La vida y sus circunstancias, el sin fin de situaciones que rodea a una familia, Los Rooney. Liv, Maddie y las visitas del único Craig, que prometen cambiar el rumbo de la historia como se conocé. Magia, baloncesto y el estrellato, sueños por cumplir. Una historia de diversión y familia.
1. Good times

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Rooney Magnificence

Capitulo Uno: Good times...

* * *

Liv había adoptado una rutina, cuando Craig hacia sus visitas semanales. Aunque claro, no siempre el chico venía, de las tres semanas que habían transcurrido, una no había llegado, por sus razones seguramente.

Pero cuando lo hacía, al igual que este sábado, Liv se sentaba frente a él. Lo observaba cocinar mientras hablaban de sus vidas, para conocerse más.

Algunas veces los acompañaban otros miembros de la familia. Pero no por mucho ya que sentían que sobraban.

Pero Maddie era otra cosa, prácticamente ignoraba completamente a Craig cuando esté venía. Pero Liv y el chico sabían llamar la atención, por lo que seguían divirtiéndose al jugar con la paciencia de la basquetbolista.

-Estos son tus amigos? -Hablo curiosa mirando las fotos que habían en el teléfono de Craig.

-El punk con músculos, es Jack -Comenzó tras asentir.

-El príncipe azul se llama Johan - Rió por su broma.

-El afro con gafas, Murray -Finalizo de señalar a los chicos en la foto y continúo con su labor.

-Y como los conoces? -Hablo sonriendo ya que las fotos editadas que tenía su primo, eran muy divertidas.

-Pues... Maddie~ -Capto a su prima en la sala y se le hizo imposible no llamarla, pero como pensó, la chica rechazo de forma inmediata.

-Si escuchas las historias borraré algunas fotos tuyas~ -Ofreció divertido. Tras mascullar algo despectivo la chica se acercó y se sentó al lado de Liv.

-Mira Maddie! -Su gemela le tendió el teléfono de forma emocionada.

En la foto, Craig de unos diez o once años, estaba vestido de empanada y miraba muy ferozmente a la cámara. Algo magullado y sucio con parte de su disfraz roto, debajo de él una pila de niños en su misma condición. Con disfraces muy variados. Por el fondo seguramente fue una obra escolar que salió muy mal, los amigos de Craig estaban a un lado del lugar riendo alegremente.

Una leyenda estaba escrita en la parte baja de la foto

"Ellos también creían que una empanada... Es sólo masa y carne."

Maddie intento no reírse, pero era tan absurdo, que no resistió mucho.

Liv y Craig observaron a la chica reír alegremente con ese sonido particular cuando reia, y cruzaron una mirada divertida.

"En fin, comencemos esto, que sucedió al principio de ese año.

Cuando tenía nueve, carecía de amigos y sobraban idiotas que me fastidiasen. Lo único que quería era cocinar y observar actos de magias, era llanamente y absolutamente un marginado que no destacaba en ningún tipo de actividad escolar. "

Liv observó con tristeza al chico y este le sonrió con ternura.

-Tranquila preciosa, mi vida tiene sus momentos duros y los momentos que estoy contigo -Calmo y revolvió el cabello de la chica. Los ojos de esta brillaron.

Maddie aún y tal vez nunca se acostumbre a lo meloso que eran los dos. Por ello su expresión de haber tratado algo muy agrio.

Craig cruzó la mirada con la chica agriada.

-No voy a revolver tu cabello -Le dijo de forma firme.

-Solo continua con la historia -Pidió con claro gesto de molestia.

"Jeje. En esos días había un Idiota que superaba al resto, y no sólo me fastidiaba a mi. Este idiota era el peor de la escuela, prácticamente se metía con cualquiera, incluso con sujetos de prepa. Pero este idiota tenía cierta manía conmigo, robarme el almuerzo, darme palizas, hacerme bromas pesadas, ese tipos de cosas. Yo lo había soportado, por que creía que era lo correcto. Es decir, ellos me atacan, yo no me defiendo, soy el bueno, ellos malos, ese tipo de mentalidad tenía. Pero simplemente me cansé y me dije a mi mismo. Si derribo al peor, al más idiota, entonces los otros se detendrán. Y Jajaja..."

Craig comenzó a reír de forma algo perversa, y a ninguna gemela le gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando la historia.

"Ese día, prepare mi almuerzo y me sentí más preparado que nunca para la escuela. A la hora del almuerzo, me fui al patio del lugar, me senté bajo el único árbol, saque mi lonchera, todo muy normal. Y Jajaja, entonces apareció el idiota, y luego de insultar y darme un golpe, se fue con mi lonchera, riendo felizmente. Algunos que observaban rieron y otros apartaron la vista. Y sucedió, tras dar un mordisco a la pieza de pollo que había preparado, el idiota cayo, duramente, al igual que una roca. El patio quedó completamente en silencio, todos supieron lo que había sucedido, yo había envenenado al idiota. "

Craig rió felizmente sin poder resistir.

"Oye! Estamos con un psicópata!" Pensó Maddie, asustada por lo que el chico pueda hacer con el clan Rooney.

"Tranquilízate Liv, tranquila! No hay forma que Craig sea un asesino!" Liv trataba de calmarse con una clara expresión de pánico.

"Jajaja y yo me acerqué al cuerpo inmóvil, reí a mis anchas y me tomé mi tiempo. Primero arrastre el cuerpo hacia el árbol, lo acomode, lo dejé sólo en ropa interior y arroje sus prendas a lo alto del roble. Finalmente saque un papel de mi bolso y también una tachuela, colgué el cartel en el árbol, sobre la cabeza del idiota. Un mensaje claro y bonito estaba escrito hay.

No me jodan, con cariño Craig ^_^ "

-P-p-pero el chico sólo estaba inconsciente, verdad? -Liv la más cercana de Craig y también, la más alterada por el relató, hablo con temblor en su voz.

Craig le sonrió cálidamente, y apartó unos dorados mechones rebeldes, en el rostro de la chica. Un gesto cariñoso que le produjo una enorme calma.

-Liv preciosa, el esta muerto - La chica perdió todo el color de la piel, y quedó completamente paralizada.

-Ehhh!? -Maddie cayó de su asiento, la sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaban en sus facciones.

Craig noto tres gritos no uno.

-Joey~ Parker~ por favor vengan -Pidió y los chicos a un lado de la entrada a la cocina, se taparon la boca con gesto de temor.

Una moneda se enterró cerca del pie de Joey haciéndolo brincar.

-Insisto -El tono usado por Craig los obligó a obedecer. Se sentaron a la mesa de frente al peligroso chico.

De pronto haciendo asustar a todos. Craig alterado, dio una vuelta en el lugar hasta llegar a Liv y impidió que la chica cayera al suelo. La nula resistencia en el cuerpo de la chica y sus ojos en blanco, dejaron en claro que se había desmayado.

-Cre-Creo que me excedí con la broma -Rió Craig de forma nerviosa.

-!Que rayos pasa contigo!? -Furiosa, Maddie se puso de pie y le dio una buena patada en la pierna. Craig ahogo un grito y se le escapó una lágrima.

-Me lo merezco -Dijo adolorido, cuando se recuperó un poco. Tomo a Liv cual princesa y la llevó a la sala, después de acomodarla en el sofá, y disculparse, volvió a la cocina.

Maddie echaba humo, y Parker junto a Joey se mantenían al margen.

-Mejor esperamos a que Liv despierte... -Rió de forma nerviosa, ya que los afiliados colmillos de Maddie parecían haber crecido, listos para encajarse en su cuello.

* * *

Despertó confundida, sin muchas fuerzas. Los recuerdos volvieron con lentitud y sus facciones demostraron miedo.

Entro apresurada a la cocina y encontró a todos bien, para su alivio.

-Lamento la broma Liv, te prometo que nunca más te haré una a ti -Pese al tono arrepentido usado por Craig, dejo bastante claro que su disculpa y trato era sólo para la chica. Y el resto de los presentes se sintieron dejados de lado por esto.

-Broma? oh, que alivio.. -Llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro.

-...Te perdono, creo que sólo sobre reaccione, ya que no hay forma de que hicieras algo así -Sonrío y camino nuevamente a su lugar.

-Eres tan piadosa~ -Conmovido Craig estiro la mano para acariciar la cabeza de la chica, como usualmente hacia. Pero se detuvo, por cierta inseguridad.

Liv tomo su mano y la llevó a su mejilla, transmitiéndole una gran sensación de aceptación.

-Esta bien, sólo no vuelvas a engañarme -Pidió conectando su mirar con el de Craig, sonriendo de forma hermosa.

-Tratare, ya que no soy perfecto -Prometió, sonriendo agradecido por el comportamiento que Liv poseía, para con el claro.

El resto se sintió tentando de retirarse, ya que no podían soportar la escena tan rosa.

\- Oh, y ustedes... pues.. Seré menos extremo con mis bromas... creo -La forma súper vaga de expresarse, dejo claro que no le interesaba esa promesa.

-Podrías continuar tu historia -Pidió Parker, ya que el solía ser quien menos caía en las bromas del mago.

"Okas. El mensaje había funcionado casi perfectamente, aunque ya lo prevenía. El idiota, era alguien que simplemente no soportaría lo que le hice. Y así inicio una guerra entre los dos, insultos, bromas, peleas y muchas otras cosas que me dejaron al borde de la expulsión. Pero todo tiene un final, dicen. Y el fin de esa guerra ocurrió una tarde a la salida del colegio, en un parque cercano"

Revolvió un par de ollas y probó la salsa que preparaba. Podía continuar tranquilamente la historia, pero le gustaba crear suspenso.

Sonrió ante la ansiedad que se sentía en el ambiente, aunque Maddie fingiera que no le importaba.

"Hay nos encontrábamos, rodeados de chicos que deseaban ver violencia. Debo aclarar que no era un chico que peleaba, ni siquiera sabía dar un puñetazo, por lo cual en esas peleas siempre recibí palizas. Pero ese día era distinto, algo simplemente llevo la violencia que usábamos hacia otro nivel, muy lejano de dos chicos de nueve años luchando infantilmente... No sabría explicarlo, sólo se que nunca algo me había dolido y enfurecido tanto hasta ese momento. El idiota me rompió el brazo, escuche un sonoro crack y al público horrorizado. Pero ni siquiera me queje, estaba tan molesto que tire con fuerza un tubo oxidado que formaba parte de uno de los juegos del lugar, hasta sacarlo. Con el primer golpe que lance, volví a escuchar otro crack y la sangre cubrió gran parte del brazo del idiota. Otro golpe en la nariz y se la rompí dejándolo inconsciente. Caí y perdí el conocimiento"

Craig se quitó la camisa y enseñó a todos el antebrazo izquierdo, una alargada y algo ancha cicatriz daba por hecho el relato.

Maddie ya la había visto, como a otras que había en el cuerpo del chico, pero esa noche no tenía el interés suficiente para preguntarle la procedencia.

Como la ambición de Craig era ser mago, siempre solía cubrir sus brazos, y cuando cocinaba solía arremangarse sólo lo necesario para no ensuciar su ropa. Por lo que el resto se sorprendió por la cicatriz.

"Días después volví a la escuela con un bonito yeso en el brazo. Al igual que el idiota, cuando nos vimos, simplemente reímos. El comprendió que siempre respondería, y yo que el idiota sólo era un Idiota. Desde entonces, fuimos los mejores amigos"

-Eh?... Que!? -El grito fue grupal, solo Liv debería saber el por qué del relato, pero con el susto vivido simplemente lo olvido.

-Pero te rompió el brazo! -Protesto Maddie, y la imagen de un punk vino a su mente.

-Yo también lo hice -Craig rió, sin tomar mucha importancia al shock del grupo.

-El es Jack, verdad? -Liv señaló al chico en la foto, y su primo asintió.

-No lo entiendo, como te haces amigo de alguien que te lastimó tanto? -Confesó y pregunto Parker, y hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

-Pues... es como lo de Joey aunque más radical -Le respondió luego de pensarlo un poco. El nombrado se señaló incrédulo.

-Liv me comentó algo de un tal, Archi -Dijo simplemente volviendo a su labor.

-Que!? no, no, no, no ,no. Artie no es mi amigo, ni siquiera me cae bien -Explico Joey riendo por tal confusión departe de Craig.

-Seguramente pasas más tiempo con el, que con la gente que te cae bien -Sin prestarle atención, le aclaró su punto de vista.

-Nah, es sólo... Oh por Díos! -Joey se puso de pie, con claro asombro.

Su familia siempre supo que el y Artie eran los típicos eniamigos, pero nadie se lo dijo pues el tema no le importaba lo suficiente.

-Y la historia termina ahí? -Ignorando a su abatido hermano, Parker hablo.

-No hay mucho más que decir, y la historia de Johan es simple. Lo conocí por que el siempre quiso que Jack fuera menos problemático y Murray se unió a nosotros y a la escuela al siguiente año -Sonrío con algo de melancolía, y luego tomo su teléfono en un descuido de Liv.

-Que haces? -Desconfío la chica, ya que había ciertas carpetas con contraseña, en las cuales ella no pudo entrar.

-Hay cosas en este apartado que ni tu puedes ver -Respondió, hizo un par de movimiento con sus dedos y luego le devolvió el teléfono a la chica. La cual había hecho un puchero infantil.

Joey tomo su teléfono, pues un mensaje había llegado, y la foto recibida le hizo sentarse derecho. Parker a su lado fisgoneo.

Tras un momento, tres de cuatros se rieron.

Maddie conociendo los mensajes de Craig, se negó a tomar el teléfono. Pero su resistencia flaqueo al notar la risa de sus hermanos.

Rindiéndose nuevamente, abrió la foto enviada.

En la foto editada, sus tíos y una mujer que se supondría es la madre de Jack. Craig y el chico a frente de los adultos, y una escuela de fondo. Todos muy felices

Su tía Saira sostenía en sus manos una pila de notificaciones de la institución.

"Que alivio que todo terminara bien~ Incluso me dieron estos papeles para hacer confeti! ^_^ "

Su tío Walter tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Saira, y con su otra mano mostraba unas cuentas.

"Daños a materiales, cuentas médicas y otros : 3000 $...

El final de un conflicto: No tiene precio.

Pero yo pago todo! (TT) "

La madre de Jack revolvía los cabellos del chico, y en su otra mano sostenía un tubo oxidado.

"Si, tal vez el chico sea un Idiota, pero es Mi idiota. Y ahora tengo como disciplinarlo! *o* "

Finalmente los maltrechos niños de nueve años, con sus yesos, banditas, y demás. Se cruzaban los brazos sobre los hombros, y con su mano libre elevaban el pulgar con optimismo.

"Amigos verdaderos, son los que se rompen un brazo y luego se sonríen alegremente. "

Maddie también rió, sin dudas Craig y los suyos no perdían la oportunidad de convertir cualquier situación en algo divertido.

El título de la foto llamo la atención de todos, y fue Joey el que hablo.

-Por que "mi primer amigo" ? -La respuesta era obvia, pero también algo sorprendentemente triste.

-Por que Jack es mi primer amigo -

La atmósfera se tornó algo incómoda, y Craig se giró con confusión hacia todos.

-No es… normal? -Cuestiono con cierta inseguridad, y Maddie se dispuso a decirle llanamente la verdad.

Es decir, todos usualmente tenían a alguien como amigo desde el jardín, o un vecino con la misma edad. Y era sumamente duro e inusual que Craig lo consiguiera a los nueves años.

-N... -Liv con fuerza apretó los labios de Maddie, sorprendiéndola y asustándola por la expresión que la rosa tenía. Esta se giró en dirección de sus hermanos con una clara amenaza en su mirada.

"Que nadie se atreva"

Tras ver que todos habían entendido, Liv sonrió cálidamente a Craig y libero a Maddie.

El Chico no había visto lo hecho por su "adorable" prima, ya que había agachado la mirada con gesto decaído.

-Si lo es, además aún sigue siendo amigos, así que es mejor que lo usual -Craig sonrió y agradeció lo dicho.

El tema no fue tocado de nuevo.

* * *

La cena ya estaba lista, y Craig se dispuso a tomar una ducha, pero Maddie lo detuvo.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano aceptarías ducharte conmigo -Hablo sonriendo de forma divertida, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se colorearan.

Los menores se rieron por lo bajo, cada vez más acostumbrados al humor de Craig, pero Liv se mostró molesta.

-Maddie no es justo! Tu no dejas que yo lo haga! -Dijo de forma caprichosa y se interpuso entre Maddie y Craig.

-Que!? No! No me duchare con el y tu tampoco! Solo quiero mis fotos! -Sonrojada a más no poder se defendió, y Craig tomo por los hombros a Liv en un gesto provocativo.

-Tranquila preciosa, tendremos nuestra oportunidad -Se cubrió con la chica cautivada para evitar que Maddie le atacara.

-Hijo de ... -

-Maddie! -Indignada, Karen entro a la cocina, sin poder creer lo que su hija iba a decir.

-P-pero! Craig! -Señalo con cierto gesto infantil al sonriente muchacho.

-Oh tía, ya está la cena, puede servir sin esperarme -Hablo retrocediendo junto a Liv. Pero Maddie tomo a su gemela por los brazos.

-Cumple tu palabra! -Exigió.

-Bien! Pero es la última vez que te hago un favor -Pese a la forma brusca que se expresó, Craig mantenía una sonrisa.

-Enviado y borrado -Guardo su teléfono confundiendo a Maddie.

Su teléfono sonó y le llegaron cinco fotos.

Ella jugando al básquet.

Durmiendo.

Cambiándose de ropa.

Con solo una toalla.

Des...

Borrar, Borrar, Borrar, BORRAR, BORRAR!

-Oye, tienes el busto más grande que yo? -Liv hablo detrás de ella, obviamente había estado fisgoneando las fotos.

Maddie casi lanzando fuego, busco con la mirada al más grande de los idiotas. Pero Craig ya había desaparecido.

Nadie se interpuso cuando la chica corrió escaleras arribas, con un obvio objetivo.

-Maddie espera! Esta ocupado! -El alarido de Craig se escuchó después de eso, y todos los presentes en la cocina supieron que había sucedido.

* * *

Craig cenaba tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa, en sus mejillas aún se notaban las manos marcadas, el precio de sus bromas del día.

Maddie estaba a su lado como una clara amenaza, por si el chico no había entendido el mensaje. El rostro de la chica aún tenía un ligero sonrojo, y su algo agresiva forma de comer dejo en claro su estado.

El resto se mantuvo al margen, excepto por Liv, quien no tomaba muy enserio los arrebatos de su gemela. Pete confundido por el estado de su hijo favorito, hablo por lo bajo con su esposa.

-Que sucedió? -Dijo después de beber un poco de zumo.

-Lo de siempre -Karen suspiro pesadamente, sin saber bien cómo interferir en las disputas de Maddie y Craig.

De pronto el vibrar y la música de los móviles captaron todas las atenciones.

Abrieron sus aparatos y se encontraron con el típico mensaje de Craig, con foto editada.

-Parker, Joey no miren! -Ordeno Karen tras ver en el móvil de Pete, un regalo de Craig por cierto.

Los muchachos no le tomaron mucha atención y observaron la foto enviada.

Se sonrojaron levemente y junto a Pete aguantaron la risa. Liv se mostró muy abochornada y solo pudo ver con incredulidad a su gemela. Karen lanzó otro suspiro pesado.

La edición de la imagen era una con estilo periodista. En la parte superior un gran anuncio.

"Abuso y violencia en la casa Rooney"

La foto se encontraba entre dos barras de alerta. En ella se podía apreciar a una agitada Maddie sobre un muy abofeteado Craig. Al ver la chica algo satisfecha de estar sobre el herido muchacho, el cual daba la ilusión de estar desnudo. Lo único que hacía pensar era, que es una sádica que disfrutaba abusar del Craig.

"El ataque fue perpetrado por Maddie Rooney, una estudiante no tan lista de preparatoria. Su víctima fue el carismático Craig el magnífico, un chico de humildes sueños. Un testigo afirmo que no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. "

Maddie temblaba, síntoma de que estaba al borde de perder la razón, se giró y Craig ya había desaparecido.

-Ese.. ese.. agh... xsjkz -Respirando irregularmente se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Un rugido se escucho y luego corridas e otros sonidos en el piso superior.

-Es mi oportunidad? -La voz baja vino desde abajo de la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Liv.

-Sip, pero ten cuidado -Craig salió por el lado de la chica, y le sonrió agradecido.

-Jeje, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero estaré bien. Oh y hay un delicioso flan de postre, guárdenme un poco, nos vemos -El chico sonrió ante el sorprendido clan, y sólo Liv le respondió. Finalmente salió por el jardín.

-Alguien debería calmar a Maddie -Hablo Karen, pero nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Decidieron cerrar las puertas que conectaban con la sala, por seguridad.

* * *

Craig llegó luego de la medianoche cuando todos dormían, se dirigió a la habitación de las gemelas haciendo el menor de lo ruidos. Y se sintió satisfecho cuando Liv lo abrazo al entrar a la cama.

-Te estaba esperando -El rostro de Craig se volvió azul. Cuando Liv le hablaba el lo sentía como una brisa en un campo de flores, pero esta vez se sintió como el aliento de un dragón de Komodo.

-Lo siento Craig -La entrestezida voz de Liv vino de la otra cama, y hay lo supo.

El no se había equivocado de cama. Desde que supo que Maddie no estaba embarazada, el comenzó a compartir cama con Liv, sin ir mas allá obviamente.

El problema era que Maddie lo había engañado, y seguramente extorsionado a su gemela para lograrlo. Pero Craig no culpaba a Liv, ya que todo el asunto era sólo culpa de el.

-Listo para el castigo -Maddie se subió en el y hizo tronar los dedos, con un claro gesto de sadismo. Pero Craig se mostró tranquilo, conciente de que ya no tenía escape.

-Solo quiero decir algo... Tienes los pechos más grandes que Liv -Fiel a su naturaleza, acaricio los senos de Maddie, y en la penumbra observó un destello rojo en el rostro de la chica.

Liv escuchó una serie de sonidos que no supo identificar, excepto por una especie de lamentación, que al parecer era sofocada por una almohada. Se disculpó en su mente con Craig, pero sabía que este se lo había buscado.

* * *

Saludos aquí Crismoster con una nueva historia. Soy una persona que no escribe después de cada capituló ya que lo creo innecesario. Así que solo escribiré esto una vez, cualquier duda de la historia, por favor comentarla que siempre estoy dispuesto a responder. Oh y las portadas son obras mías, buscadme en deviantart, ya que suelo dibujar algunas escenas, o demás que se basan en las historias como esta. Soy Crismoster25 hay :3.

Dejando eso en claro quisiera hablar sobre la historia. En si es un poco de todo, ya que realmente no creo en las etiquetas. Desde romance hasta comedia pasando por el drama, no en ese orden.

Bien Aquí la continuación de mi otra historia "Two shot, One Night"

En esta exploraremos el pasado de Craig y mas de su personalidad, y lo veremos involucrado en las aventuras de los Rooney.

Tomare algunos capítulos de la serie, pero solo hasta cerca del final de la tercera temporada.

Esta historia será mas que nada, Craig y los Rooney, aunque también abra uno que otros capítulos sobre algún miembro de la familia como protagonista.

Esta historia será con ARCOS" es decir que pasaran años, ya saben, para explorar los desarrollos de los sueños de sus principales protagonistas. Craig, Maddie and Liv.

Por lo que serán muchos capítulos, de hecho, voy por el sexto capitulo, y ni siquiera he llegado al capitulo siguiente en la serie. Ustedes entienden :3

En fin. Si te gusto la historia previa. Esta te encantara, se resolverán muchas cuestiones pendientes, personajes de los mas variados. Diversión, familia, y Claro! Craig jugando con la paz mental de aquellos que lo rodean. En especial Maddie! -o-

Adiue

:3


	2. Adorablemente Cruel

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Rooney Magnificence

Capitulo Dos: Adorablemente cruel….

* * *

Otro sábado, otro atardecer en el cual Craig se la pasaba en la casa del clan Rooney.

El chico practicaba unos trucos con un alargado cable plateado, trataba de darles forma como el truco de los pañuelos. Pero fallaba en todos los intentos.

-Un segundo! -Le dijo a quien sea que tocaba la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la cancha de básquet.

Trató de hacer el símbolo de la paz con el cable, pero este volvió a su forma original. Lanzando unos improperios por lo bajo, abrió la puerta.

Un gordito castaño junto a un carro de postre, entro sin decir nada.

Se observaron confundidos, y tras reconocerlo, Craig sonrió de forma cálida. El había esperado este encuentro, y por supuesto, su plan era divertirse.

-Hey, quien eres chico? -Pregunto con amabilidad, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Artie. Quien eres tu? -El castaño se mostró desconfiado, sobre todo por la apariencia del sujeto frente a él. Este estaba vestido de manera simple dark, y tenía un aire de gótico misterioso.

-Tengo muchos nombres, tu puedes decirme Craig -La sonrisa que tenía sólo aumentaba la desconfianza del otro.

-Ok, y dime qué haces aquí? -El chico trataba con fuerza ver más allá en las expresiones del gótico, pero no podía.

-Muchas cosas, varían de día a día, pero usualmente soy el cocinero del clan Rooney y como puedo ver, compartimos el amor por el arte culinario -Craig comenzó a darle vueltas a Artie y el carro de postre, similar a un lobo al acecho.

-Dudo que te puedas comparar a mis habilidades a la hora de cocinar -Quiso sonar altanero, pero no pudo, el ligero temblor en su voz demostró sus nervios ante el enigmático sujeto

-Cierto, se puede apreciar que gozas de una fina maestría, pero jejeje.. -Craig no completo y riendo se fue a la entrada de la cocina, pues escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

-Oh, Craig bienvenido~ -Esa fue la voz de Liv.

Artie escuchó a la chica de sus sueños correr y luego la observó como se lanzaba a los brazos del gótico. Este hizo que la chica girará un poco mientras la estrechaba más en un acaramelado abrazó.

-Te extrañe mucho~ -Dijo Liv, dejando un beso en cada mejilla.

-Yo también preciosa -Sonriendo ampliamente devolvió el gesto.

Artie se sintió mareado, enfermo se tambaleo hacia atrás. Sin poder asimilar lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

-Eh, hola Artie -Tras separarse de su primo, saludo al otro chico presente, aunque sin importarle realmente.

-Hola... querida Liv, ya había escuchado que tenías un novio, pero no creía que fuera alguien como el -Tras recuperarse un poco, hablo de forma despectiva, mirando con cero de agrado al gótico.

Liv y Craig cruzaron miradas y sonriendo, compartiendo un pensamiento casi cruel.

-Novio, no, no, no, esa palabra es muy pequeña para describir nuestra relación... -Comenzó Liv, siendo sostenida por detrás por Craig, en un claro gesto provocativo.

-... De hecho, no creo que existan palabras para definir lo que sentimos... -Sonriendo galante, el gótico inclinó su rostro y conecto la mirada con la chica en sus brazos.

-...Pero lo más cercano sería... -Liv llevo una mano a la mejilla de Craig, y lentamente sus frentes se conectaron. Disfrutaron de la sensación por un momento.

Luego con una mano cada uno, formaron un corazón a la altura del pecho de Liv.

-...Amor verdadero -Sentenciaron al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Un rayo con las palabras "Amor verdadero" atravesó el pecho de Artie, haciendo que casi perdiera la conciencia.

-Im-Imposible! No lo pienso aceptar! -Negó absolutamente todo lo visto y escuchado hasta ahora.

-Tal vez lo hagas después de esto -Craig con un gesto caballeresco, guío a Liv hasta el usual asiento que la chica usaba, en las visitas semanales del chico.

-Este es el mejor, verdad? -Tras acercarse al carro de postre tomo una especie de tarta con una cubierta muy elaborada.

-Eh? -Sin poder comprender cómo el gótico supo tan fácil cual era el mejor postre que había preparado, solo pudo asentir.

Craig coloco ante Liv la tarta de Artie, luego hizo su típico truco de aparecer platillos. Un humilde moffing con una carita sonriente, la chica aplaudió por el truco.

-Por favor danos tu sincera opinión -Pidió sonriendo con seguridad.

Artie no confío, era absolutamente obvio que Liv le daría favoritismo al gótico. Pero no intervino, pues el postre que preparó era el mejor, y más delicioso que haya preparado en toda su vida. No había forma de que perdiera contra un simple moffing.

-El de Artie esta exquisito -Dijo Liv, causando una sonrisa en el chico.

La chica tomo el moffing, con un gesto divertido por la carita del postre. Lo probó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron.

-Pero el de Craig gana sin dudas~ -Con gesto infantil exclamó, causando ternura en el nombrado.

Artie se congeló, queriendo gritar que sólo era favoritismo. No quería creer que el gótico podía ser mejor que el, o alguien digno de Liv.

Craig hizo el clásico truco de que tienes detrás de tu oreja con el afectado gordito, y saco otro moffing.

Artie tomo con brusquedad el postre y le dio una gran mordida, luego ...

...Cayo de rodillas, sintió que el suelo se abrió debajo de él, y era engullido por un abismo.

Había perdido completamente. Su mejor creación no se comparaba ante un simple moffing con carita, que un gótico hizo.

-Co...-co... Como? -Entre lágrimas cuestiono, sabiéndose completamente derrotado ante Craig. Ya que su única ventaja sobre chicos lindos y deportistas era su habilidad en la cocina, pero contra el gótico perdió incluso en eso. El amor verdadero de Liv, lo superaba en todos los aspectos y esa verdad lo destrozo.

-No te confundas, cocinas mejor que yo. Pero cocinar no es sólo preparar recetas a la perfección, es un arte y como tal, los cocineros deben plasmar sus sentimientos en sus platillos. Deben expresarse en sus creaciones. Por ello mi amor genuino y mi pasión cambiaron tanto el sabor de un humilde moffing. Y tu solo plasmaste obsesión y desesperación en tu tarta, causando que su sabor sólo quede estancado... -Craig se agachó y puso una mano en el hombro del devastado muchacho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-... Debes dejarla ir Artie, las obsesiones nunca llevan a nada bueno. Y no quisiera tener que desaparecerte -Pese a la cálida manera y gesto que Craig uso, la clara amenaza no hacia referencia a un truco de magia.

-Whaaaa! -Y Artie salió de la casa llorando de forma muy exagerada.

-Eres muy cruel -Dijo Liv a su amado primo.

-Al menos no sonrías cuando lo dices -Le respondió con una ceja levantada, dispuesto a continuar con su nuevo truco, antes de ponerse a preparar la cena.

* * *

-Se que Artie es un tonto, pero era necesario? -Maddie hablo al ingresar a la sala, Parker le había enviado un vídeo con lo ocurrido.

Pero se olvidó rápidamente de eso y quedó incrédula al ver un par de idiotas enredados en un cable plateado.

-Definitivamente. Si no aprende a dejar ir a las personas, puede llegar a ser un stalker, y no voy a permitir que mi amada Liv sufra algo así -El brillante argumento perdió fuerza, ya que Craig tenía el rostro en los pechos de la chica que defendía.

-Ohh~ Eres mi héroe~ -Liv sonrojada trato de abrazar al chico, pero tenía sus brazos inmovilizados detrás de la espalda.

En sí Craig se encontraba sobre la chica en el sofá, y un cable plateado los enredaba, dejándolos en una posición bastante comprometida.

-Nos ayudas? -Pidió el gótico a su nada amada prima.

-De verdad Craig? A esta altura crees que te ayudaría? -Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida Maddie.

-Seh, con la cantidad de fotos tuyas que poseo, creí que lo harías -Rió, causando cosquillas en la chica debajo de él.

-Oh podría hacer esto -Maddie busco entre la ropa de su primo.

-Jajaja! -Craig se carcajeó y retorció, causando el mismo efecto en Liv.

Maddie saco muchas cosas, como esferas, cartas, algunas cosas afiladas, entre otras. Y finalmente encontró el teléfono.

-Dime la contraseña -Ordeno, pero el idiota negó con la cabeza, aun riendo.

-N-No~ -El avergonzado sonido vino de Liv, ya que Craig frotaba el rostro en sus pechos.

-No tendría que hacer esto si Maddie nos libera -Se excusó, pero el tono feliz que utilizo, dejo en duda lo que dijo.

-Es PreciosaLiv, verdad? -Maddie adivino, y que el gótico se haya detenido significa que dio en el blanco.

-Ahhh~ -La preciosa se mostró encantada.

Maddie puso la contraseña y logro acceder al móvil, busco entre las muchas carpetas, algo que se parezca a Maddie.

Sorprendente encontró una carpeta que decía Maddie, y al entrar tres sub carpetas.

Adorables, cincuenta y tres imágenes.

Pasión y fun, noventa y seis imágenes.

Adult ^_^, Treinta y ocho imágenes.

Con la mayor de la indignación, Maddie observó al Idiota nervioso, sobre una feliz Liv.

La deportista se pregunto como alguien tomaba tantas fotos, en tan poco tiempo. Tras revisar las imágenes de Adorable e Pasión y fun, supo la razón.

Muchas de las fotos eran de días en los cuales Craig no estuvo presente, y sólo significaba una cosa. Su familia la había traicionado de la peor forma.

Furiosa se dispuso a ingresar a adult ^_^, pero al hacerlo sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla desde las manos.

-!Pero Que..!?- Quedó atontada por la descarga.

-Jeje, culpa a Parker y a ti por tomar cosas ajenas -Burlo Craig y se ganó un pisotón en la columna, por consiguiente Liv también fue golpeada.

-Ahhh~ -Ese fue un gemido muy sonoro, tanto que la habitación quedó en silencio.

Como pudo Craig movió su cabeza hasta poder ver a Liv al rostro. Sonrojada a más no poder, parecía al borde de las lágrimas, sumamente avergonzada por el sonido que hizo.

Maddie por su parte se quedó en una pieza, cuestionando los fetiches de su ahora no tan rosa gemela. Por un segundo recordó la noche que pasó con Craig, y comprendió que tal vez Liv al igual que ella, disfruta de lo brusco.

-Maddie, corta el cable por mi rodilla derecha. Y te juro que destruiré ese teléfono -Pidió con dejes de ruego Craig, en un desesperado intento por defender la pureza de su amada Liv.

La deportista sin poder hacer oídos sordos ante la petición, utilizo unos de los filos encontrados en la ropa de Craig, para cortar el cable.

Tras hacerlo, el efecto fue inmediato y en unos segundos los adolescentes en el sofá eran libres.

Liv se escondió de inmediato en el pecho de Craig, sollozando por la vergüenza que sentía. El muchacho la abrazo cálidamente.

-Ya, ya, nadie recordará esto... absolutamente nadie -Calmo y miro directamente a los ojos a Maddie, la amenaza había sido clara y contundente.

La deportista se mostró inquieta, sobre todo por la seriedad en las facciones del gótico. Tubo que asentir para que el chico dejase de verle con intensidad.

-Como sea -Lanzo el teléfono y Craig lo tomo en el aire. Luego se dirigió escaleras arriba, pero se detuvo y se giro por algo que pregunto su gemela.

-Me lo prometes? -Liv hablo entre sollozos y se estrecho más con Craig.

-Tienes mi palabra, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra -Respondió con seguridad, y con ambas manos destruyo su teléfono, lastimándose, pero no mostró ni una pizca de dolor.

La chica en la escalera quedó impactada, más cuando el gótico volvió a cruzar la mirada con ella, como rectificado su amenaza. Este hizo desaparecer los trozos de tecnología entre sus manos con un truco, demostrando que tan serio era lo que dijo.

Separaron las miradas y Maddie comprendió que Craig, era alguien de temer cuando se disponía a defender lo que amaba, sin importar cuan ridículo sea el asunto.

* * *

Tras salir de la ducha escuchó su teléfono, el típico mensaje de Craig, y se pregunto que es lo que quería ahora.

Maddie tomo el móvil y se sorprendió.

Era Liv, durmiendo pacíficamente con la cabeza en un almohadón, sobre el regazo de Craig. El chico se mostró con una pequeña sonrisa, apartando unos mechones del rostro de la chica.

El texto no era uno tipo broma, ni nada parecido.

"Lo siento, pero soy alguien sobre protector "

La simple disculpa turbo a Maddie, la dejo sin saber que pensar al respecto.

Otro mensaje llegó, pero era la misma imagen, y lo único que cambio fue el texto.

"No voy a dejarte dormir en mi regazo "

Suspiro, sin dudas su idiota primo volvió a ser el idiota de siempre. Y una pregunta nació, más bien, volvió a Maddie.

Se formuló que lo mejor era encontrar el momento justo y cuestionar a uno de los dos, de preferencia a su gemela.

Desde hace unas visitas quiso hacer esta pregunta, pero dudo que era algo que le concernía, además de que podía crear un malentendido.

Pero se decidió a quitarse la duda.

"¿Que eran Liv y Craig? " se pregunto nuevamente.


	3. Free play

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Rooney manifecence

Capitulo tres: Free play….

* * *

-De verdad crees que llegarás lejos, si no le puedes ganar, a un mago, a un inventor, y aún excelente muchacho? -Craig con la balón en su poder hablo, detrás de el, Parker y Reggie sonreían a sus modos.

Maddie quien había disfrutado de una práctica esa tarde, quedó obviamente molesta por la interrupción departe de su primo.

-No importas como se hagan llamar, tres contra uno es injusto -Dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

-Maddie, sabes que tan buenos somos, el único que cuenta es Reggie -Parker recibió el balón antes de hablar.

-Eso no cambia nada -Entrecerró la mirada, con un claro gesto de obstinación.

-Vamos, es sólo un juego amistoso -Reggie sonrió y tras recibir el pase, lanzó. Fallo por poco y el balón llegó a los pies de Maddie.

La chica tomo el esfero con las dudas marcada en sus facciones, no tendría problema en un partido contra su hermano y el amigo de este. Pero Craig, era otro asunto. Este había demostrado que solo quería divertirse a su costa, y nada le aseguraba que está proposición fuera algo distinto a eso.

-Voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero juguemos -Tras suspirar, acepto el reto.

-Excelente! Ahora. Las reglas son simples, no muy distintas del veintiuno convencional. Toda encestada vale un punto, y sin importar quien enceste, Maddie comienza siempre, para equilibrar más el juego. Oh y traten de no hacer faltas físicas -Sonrío aunque lo último sólo era algo que el y su prima harían. Eso pensaron los más jóvenes.

La chica asintió aceptando las reglas, mentalizado para no perder el balón. Los muchachos se ponían en sus posiciones.

Maddie hizo rebotar el balón un par de veces sobre el círculo rojo, el cual fue pintado para determinar el saque. Observo a los tres frente a ella, a los cuales debería eludir para tener un tiro seguro.

-De verdad jugaras así? -No pudo guardarse esta duda, al idiota frente a ella. Craig sonrió, sólo traía un pantalón corto en esa soleada tarde, y ni siquiera era de él.

-Es lindo que te preocupes, o tal vez, te parezco demasiado... apetitoso -Tomo fácilmente el balón dirigido a su rostro.

-Te voy a dar algo apetitoso! -Lista para repartir sándwich de nudillos, Maddie fue interceptada por Parker y Reggie.

-Mi amor por el futbol no es sólo por ser fanático, y ya he jugado en estas condiciones muchas veces, por lo que estoy acostumbrado -Estirándose y Ignorando a la chica que quería herirlo, Craig se expresó felizmente.

-Dijiste que el deporte no era lo tuyo! -Acuso molesta la Rooney presente y recibió una nada linda mirada por ello.

-Ignorante! El fútbol no es un deporte! Es una pasión! -Esa para algunos, tonta declaración, para Maddie se sintió como una bofetada. De alguna manera sintió que nuevamente Craig insultaba al básquet.

-Quieres pelear!? -Bramó la muchacha apartando fácilmente a su hermano y el amigo de este.

-Quiero que comiences! Y dejes de llorar! -El le lanzó el balón sonriendo de forma retadora.

Maddie no respondió, y comenzó a hacer rebotar el esfero. Las miradas de ambos se intensificaron, y ambos recordaron esas chispas típicas en ellos. Como en aquella noche, o cuando el preparaba un nuevo acto, o ella entraba a la cancha con su equipo. Estaban en modo lucha.

-Estaremos bien? -Dudo al hablar Reggie por lo bajo a su buen amigo el doctor.

-Seh, sólo mantengámonos lo más al margen de esos dos que podamos en el juego -Parker calmó aún con sus propias dudas.

Tras un momento, el "Amistoso" juego dio inicio.

* * *

El partido prosiguió como medianamente se esperaba, sin contratiempos graves. Maddie llevaba la ventaja por dos puntos, quedando como..

8 - 6

La estrategia de los chicos era simple. Craig marcaba, robaba y tapaba, por sus rápidas manos y altura superior. Parker y Reggie sólo hacían sombra o se mantenían en posición para recibir pases, ya que los tiros del gótico eran vergonzosos. Así que ellos se encargaban de los lanzamientos.

Maddie sólo trataba de conseguir tiros seguros y de evitar que Craig le arrebate el balón, no tomaba muy enserio a los otros. Increíblemente el mago inútil había demostrado ser bueno en su marcaje, y por lo tanto la fuerza que ella usaba había ido en aumento.

La violencia y el juego sucio de ambos había sido más notado, y claramente ya habían olvidado lo que juego amistoso significaba.

Maddie eludió a Parker y Reggie, y tras acercarse lo suficientemente al aro, salto. Craig también lo hizo y la tapo, con tal fuerza que la chica terminó con la espalda en el suelo.

Parker recuperó el balón, lo pasó a Reggie y este encestó.

La Rooney se puso de pie furiosa y empujo a Craig.

-Falta! -Exigió Maddie, mirando directamente al gótico, pero este no se intimido.

-Que pasa princesa! Creí que te gustaba lo rudo! -Craig devolvió el empujón, con una expresión bastante cínica.

-Me has estado buscando todo el día idiota! -La chica clavo su dedo en el pecho del muchacho.

-Y que vas a hacer!? -El apartó la mano y encaró con molestia.

-Te voy a sacar los dientes! -

-A si!? -

-Si! -

Los dos chocaron las frentes, listos para comenzar una pelea. Similar a cualquier par de idiotas en muchos deportes.

Pero Reggie y Parker interfirieron y los separaron.

-Vamos, calma -El moreno empujo al mago.

-Si, dejen al árbitro decidir -El inventor se llevó a su hermana que insultaba por lo bajo al gótico.

Joey quien en ese ocioso domingo había estado afuera, cuando llegó a casa fue inmediatamente puesto como árbitro, contra su voluntad por supuesto. El chico con un libro de reglas, busco algo que solucionará el asunto, y cuando lo quiso decir se detuvo.

Quedó intimidado por la mala mirada que su hermana y primo le mandaban. Sin importar a quién le de la razón, era obvio que el otro le haría algo más tarde.

-Ehh.. ehh.. -Balbuceó algo inentendible sin saber que decir. Por suerte Liv salió y tomo el libro de sus manos.

-No es falta -Dijo simplemente, y recibió una sonrisa departe de su amado primo.

-Tu vete a jugar con tus muñecas, y no te metas donde nadie te llama -Maddie hablo muy despectivamente, su gemela sólo rió. Pero Craig era otro asunto.

-Que te he dicho sobre meterte con Liv!? -Le bramó tratando de acercarse y siendo débilmente detenido por Reggie.

-Y que vas a hacer!? -Lo imitó, también buscando poner al Idiota en su lugar.

-Ven y te mostraré lo que igualdad de género significa! -

-A si! -

-Si! -

Nuevamente se querían enfrentar cual seudo ebrios, arrastrando a los menores. Joey intervino desde atrás de Liv, como por seguridad.

-No es falta, además, Maddie tu hiciste lo mismo con Parker -Recordó el asustado muchacho. Su hermana le dirigió una venenosa mirada, pero sólo encontró a una sonriente Liv.

-Juega, princesa -Craig puso con algo de fuerza el balón en el estómago de la indignada chica, y luego se puso en posición riendo.

La chica asintió con gestos típicos de molestia, mascullando cosas despectivas.

Maddie comenzó con fuerza y un claro objetivo. Eludió a Craig y cuando esté giró se encontró con un balón a centímetros de su rostro. El golpe dolió y lo dejo en el suelo. La chica fue hasta el aro y encestó sin ninguna oposición.

Todos habían quedado atónitos por la obvia milicia de Maddie. Liv había ahogado un grito y con preocupación se acercó al lastimado chico.

-Oh Craig, estas sangra.. -El gótico impidió que la chica continuará, se limpió la sangre y le sonrió.

-Esta bien -Le dijo revolviendo el dorado cabello de la preocupada chica.

Liv sonrió con tranquilidad y tras besar la nariz del chico se alejó.

Craig se puso de pie, ante la atónita y furiosa Maddie.

-Espero que sepas ... -El muchacho sonrió cual cazador, he hizo tronar sus dedos.

-... Que voy a disfrutar ganarte en este deporte inferior -Choco la frente de Maddie con violencia, pero esta no retrocedió.

-Me encantaría verte intentarlo -Chocaron las miradas, y casi podía verse el fuego en ellas.

-Beso~ -Esa fue Liv, y su gemela se alejó de forma inmediata de Craig con una mueca de disgusto. Causando risas de parte de los idiotas de siempre.

-Ganemos esto! -Bramó el gótico, y se fue a su posición chocando los cinco con su motivado equipo.

-Es mi nuevo héroe -Declaró Reggie emocionado.

-Por que? -Divertido Parker hablo, aunque ya presentía la respuesta.

-Tiene a las gemelas Rooney, hay algo más genial que eso -Rió junto a su mejor amigo.

Craig sonrió sin despegar la vista de la chica enfrente de él.

Maddie no prestó atención al absurdo e idiota intercambio de los menores. Ella estaba en la zona, y sólo tenía un objetivo.

Demostrar a Craig quien manda.

* * *

El partido echaba fuego, la lucha de los adolescentes se intensificó. Y ahora los menores sólo recibían pases, se negaron a interferir directamente en el camino de Maddie, tras observar a esta darle codazos a Craig en el rostro.

"Quince iguales, Maddie dribrea. OH! increíble robo de Craig! La pasa y Reggie encesta! Cuales son tus opiniones ante este increíble truco Liv"

"Sencillamente magistral Joey! Y debo mencionar la incredulidad en la expresión de Maddie, tras perder el balón de forma tan penosa, es muy divertida! "

En el momento que a los adolescentes les dejo de importar el arbitro. Tanto Joey como Liv se convirtieron en comentaristas.

-Pero que rayos fue eso!? -Maddie lanzó una pelota de tenis a Craig, dándole en la frente.

-Magia! Oh eres tan idiota que no lo notas!? -Rió cruelmente y así empezaron nuevamente una discusión al borde de la pelea.

La razón era simple, Craig había hecho un truco de intercambio. Y cuando Maddie lo rebasó, el se quedó con el balón y la chica con una pelota de tenis.

-Princesa no me encares si no vas a darme un besito! -La empujo y ella le devolvió.

-Voy a borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de una vez por todas! -Los menores nuevamente interfirieron para evitar una pelea.

Cuando los adolescentes se "calmaron" el partido se reanudó, con la regla de que Craig sólo podrá usar un truco más.

* * *

La respiración era irregular, y el sudor hacia brillar la piel. Los más cansados eran los adolescentes, pero no por ello su fuego se había reducido.

Los comentaristas guardaban silencio para aumentar la tensión, veinte iguales, y el partido se definía por la siguiente cesta.

Maddie tenía el balón, estaba alejada del aro y su primo le bloqueaba el camino. Dribrea hacia la derecha y su primo le quitó el esfero, pero no perdió la calma, pese a que su corazón golpeaba furiosamente.

Craig afilo su mirada, su prima le bloqueaba los pases. Debía esquivar y buscar un hueco o crearlo.

Un mago siempre guardaba una carta de triunfo, y el truco que le quedaba era la suya. Pero necesitaba distraer por un segundo a Maddie, un brillo surco su mirada y supo que hacer. Agradeció en silencio a Liv.

Haciendo rebotes se acercó, y comenzó el típico forcejeo del básquet, frente a frente.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Craig dio un paso adelante y con una mano le tomo el rostro. La beso sorprendiendo al resto.

Pero Maddie ya estaba preparada para cualquier tipo de jugarreta, así que se dirigió hacia atrás del idiota tras golpear ligeramente el balón.

Hizo un rebote y se congeló con el esfero en su mano.

Era una pelota de tenis.

Se giro conteniendo el aliento, y observó como ya Craig había pasado el verdadero balón. Parker lo tomo, lanzó y encestó. Todo había terminado.

-Yeahh! Champions! -Corearon y festejaron, chocaron los cinco y se abrazaron. Joey y Liv se unieron al festejo.

-Esto es el cape nacho! Esto es el cape nacho! -Sobre emocionado, Craig tomo a Joey y le dio un topetazo, haciendo caer al chico semi inconsciente.

Luego alzo a Liv y la hizo girar, haciéndola reír melodiosamente. Y por supuesto, nadie tomo mucha importancia al casi desmayado chico en el suelo o a la shockeada Maddie.

-Quien quiere pastel de la victoria!? -Emocionados todos respondieron que sí, y en fila entraron a la casa. Parker y Reggie ayudaron a Joey que veía estrellitas.

Craig se volvió a Maddie la cual se había quedado en el mismo lugar y no había dicho nada.

El gótico puso una mano en la cintura y le extendió la otra a su prima.

-Que? -Dijo desconfiada, y con un resentimiento claro por haber perdido.

-Buen juego -Respondió simplemente, fiel a los estatutos del futbol, Free play. Puedes insultar, golpear y demás en el juego, pero cuando ya se terminó, hay que reconocer y felicitar al rival.

-Seh -La chica sonrió y estrecho la mano, luego se miraron un momento con una sonrisa.

En un rápido movimiento Maddie tomo a Craig por el rostro y lo beso, al final del partido.

El gótico supo que fue una vil trampa, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna, callo de rodillas.

-Hija de tu... -Hablo con un hilo de voz, sosteniéndose el orgullo herido.

-Shh, gana con clase, tramposo... -Rió del chico y lo empujo dejándole recostado en posición muy penosa.

-..!Bam! !Que!? -Y tras eso se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Cuando Craig se recuperó, se puso de pie, y sonrió planeado la venganza.

-Mala perdedora -

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Craig ya se había marchado, Maddie encontró un cartel similar al de diva que su hermana atesoraba. Pero este cartel era de ella besándose con Craig.

-No es genial Maddie! -Liv emocionada, presiono un botón al lado del cartel, este se encendió.

Los corazones del cuadro brillaron y la gran imagen cambio, eran tres ocasiones que Maddie se beso con Craig. Una leyenda estaba escrita debajo de las imágenes.

"Buen ganador x Mala perdedora"

En un descuido de Liv, el cartel desapareció, y solo Maddie sabe qué sucedió con el. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle nada a la chica dragón.


	4. Peluche Craig…

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es por que no se que decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mi, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Rooney manifecence

Capitulo cuatro: Peluche Craig….

* * *

-!Como puedes estar con ese idiota!? -Ya era una costumbre que Maddie estuviera furiosa, sobre todo si Craig estaba relacionado. Por lo que verla entrar a la sala gritando, no era algo inusual.

-Que...? -Liv despegó la vista de una revista de modas, que disfrutaba esa tarde noche de jueves.

Estalló de risa al ver a su gemela, la cual estaba cubierta de lo que parecía ser algodón de azúcar.

Maddie no supo si ahorcar a su hermana, o buscar al verdadero culpable de su estado. La puerta principal se abrió como si pensar en el gran idiota fuera una clase de invocación.

-Adivinen quien está aquí~ -Craig entro sonriendo ampliamente.

Esquivo la patada y los puñetazos, rodó y se escudo con Liv, como usualmente hacia cuando Maddie quería arrancarle la cabeza.

-Whou, Whou. No te esponjes chica -Bromeo divertido con la apariencia de su prima.

-Si, no querrás que tu humor llegue a las nubes -Le siguió el hilo Liv.

-Por que eres muy dulce para estar de malas~ -Dijeron al unísono, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Ignorando que Maddie parecía echar espuma por la boca.

-kgh! -Craig tuvo que recibir el golpe, y proteger a Liv. Ya que usarla de escudo sólo funcionaba si Maddie estaba "racional".

Aparto a su amada prima y corrió del dragón que era su no amada prima.

Cruzo la puerta principal abierta, y Maddie gritando palabras inexistentes lo siguió.

Liv escuchó un golpe y luego un "Ilusión" departe de Craig.

Minutos después el gótico volvió a ingresar, moviendo su gran caja de las desapariciones.

-De verdad lo hiciste!? -Asombrada Liv se acercó a la caja, creyendo a su gemela desaparecida. Unos golpes y gritos del interior de la caja le respondieron esa pregunta.

-Maddie, Maddie, Maddie. No se por que quieres atacarme, pero te aseguro que no soy el culpable de que luzcas !Tan adorable~! -Sonrió divertido junto a su querida prima.

-Parecía una ovejita rosa y enojada~ -Hollywood volvió a su lugar en el sofá, riendo melodiosamente.

-Lo se, y su rostro rojizo sólo causaba más ternura~ -Craig se sentó junto a la chica.

Los golpes y rugidos indefinibles sólo iban en aumento, por cada palabra que ellos decían.

Luego de algunas bromas más, respecto a como Lucía Maddie, los adolescentes comenzaron a hablar de él por que Craig estaba hay, ya que nunca había visitado a la familia en un día de clases.

El asunto era simple, quería dejar su caja de las desapariciones aquí, por si las moscas y también aprovechar e despedirse de Liv por el resto del mes. Que eran dos semanas.

-Ok, entiendo -Sonrío y le dio un abrazo.

-Si, ahora permíteme -Sonriendo Craig se coloco al lado de la caja.

Maddie ya había dejado de golpear y gritar al notar que los idiotas no le prestaban ninguna atención.

-Die, debes creerme cuando te digo que yo no hice esa broma. Me conoces, sabes cual es mi estilo y que siempre me hago cargo de lo que hago. Ya sabes, no tiene sentido hacer una broma si no estás presente. Solo es una coincidencia que yo llegara hoy -Como siempre racional y persuasivo.

Tras unos minutos finalmente la chica encerrada respondió.

-Sácame de aquí, y sólo te daré un golpe por burlarte -Maddie aún se notó molesta por el tono usado.

Liv quiso protestar pero su primo negó y le sonrió. La chica comenzó a pensar que el chico no sólo era consentidor con ella.

Craig abrió la caja y le sonrió cálidamente a la chica en el interior, pero de todas formas recibió un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Voy a tomar una ducha -Maddie dijo simplemente pero fue detenida por Liv.

-Espera, dinos qué sucedió? -Pidió sosteniendo a la oveja rosa por el brazo.

-Puedo hacerlo después -Le respondió de mala gana.

-No~ Craig ya se marchara y no lo veremos en un tiempo largo - Dijo de forma algo caprichosa.

Maddie observó con molestia al chico, como culpandolo por la actitud de su gemela.

-Si lo haces te diré algo que te alegrará -Concedió este con una sonrisa amistosa.

La chica suspiro, sabiendo que los idiotas no dejarían de molestar.

-Salí a correr, y cuando regresaba note a alguien muy familiar a unas calles de aquí. Al lado de un árbol, estaba Diggie, o eso creí. Me acerque a corroborar ya que estaba de espaldas, pero escuche su voz, así que mis dudas se fueron. Pero cuando sólo estuve a centímetros de tocarlo, sólo explotó, cubriéndome de algodón de azúcar -Relato con un claro gesto de molestia.

-Mhm, entiendo tu confusión. Esta broma tiene la misma insensibilidad que las mías. Pero carece de valor, por que seguramente el perpetrador no dejo ninguna pista, verdad? -La chica asintió, recordando que ni siquiera vio a alguien cerca en ese momento.

Los dos golpearon la mano de Liv, impidiendo que está probara el algodón.

-Oye podría estar envenenado -Advirtió Maddie con gesto serio.

-Así es, por ello yo debo probarlo -Las chicas impidieron su objetivo a Craig.

Se miraron los tres y dos prensaron lo mismo.

-Guerra de veneno~ -Comenzaron a lanzarse trozos de algodón infantilmente. Sin tomar importancia en la descolocada Maddie.

-Que rayos les pasa!? -Grito sin poder tolerar al par de idiotas. Pero por abrir la boca un trozo de algodón le llegó.

Tras tragar y aún seguir con vida, se comprobó que no era veneno. Pero no por ello estaba menos enojada con los otros.

-En fin, se hace tarde y me debo marchar -Craig revolvió el cabello de Liv como usualmente hacia. Y luego quitó un poco de algodón de la cabeza de Maddie.

Se detuvo en la puerta recordando algo.

-Oh, tuve que terminar con mi novia por que tu y yo nos besamos -Soltó la bomba sonriendo, confundiendo terriblemente a la deportista.

-Ehh!? Terminaste con Judith? -Liv se mostró asombrada y su primo sólo asintió. Luego se fue.

Hollywood observó con reproche a su gemela.

-Espero que estés feliz de haber arruinado una linda relación -Le reclamo con una mueca de disgusto.

Maddie la observó y pestaño con absoluta confusión. Pero luego sonrió.

-De hecho si, si lo estoy -Se rió y luego se dirigió a tomar una ducha, tratando de no ensuciar mucho en el camino, con el algodón.

Fue el momento de Liv para mirar incrédula.

-No deberías! -Reprendió, pero su gemela sólo la ignoro.

* * *

Maddie disfruto de la ausencia de Craig, o lo intento. Pero sus hermanos se lo hicieron difícil, sobre todo Liv.

La chica había confeccionado un muñeco peluche de Craig, con traje de mago y todo. Casi un trabajo profesional.

Y Parker había configurado un sistema de voz, con frases típicas de Craig. Solo había que apretar un botón escondido en el pecho del peluche.

"Liv presiosa, todo irá bien " Súper cursi

"Joey, Joey, Joey... Joey " Si no tienes que decirle, no hables!

"Si Parker, Maddie es estrecha... " !Pero que rayos estaban hablando!

"Maddie... no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo" Voy a matarte.

Esos son los pensamientos que tubo ante las frases, había otras y muchos chistes más. La mayoría eran cursilerías hacia Liv, y despectivos hacia ella.

La obvia reacción de Maddie fue tratar de destruir el peluche disimuladamente. Aunque sin ningún éxito y así habían pasado las dos semanas.

Por otra parte, no logro descubrir quién hizo la broma del otro día. Pero no había sufrido ninguna otra, por lo que el hecho fue eliminado de sus prioridades.

* * *

Llegó a la sala luego de una tarde con su equipo, y fue cuando lo noto. El peluche Craig se encontraba en el sofá, seguramente en un descuido Liv lo olvido allí.

Observo en todas las direcciones, y al no ver a nadie se acercó con rapidez. Tomo al peluche y se acomodó en el sofá, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Voy a destruirte~ -Se sentía tan dichosa en ese momento, y sostuvo al peluche entre sus dos manos frente a su rostro. Comenzó a pensar en como deshacerse del mini Craig.

De pronto un flash la saco de sus pensamientos, se giró con expresión incrédula hacia la puerta principal. La cual estaba abierta.

Craig se encontraba hay con una sonrisa amplia, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Maddie se conmocionó, reconocía la expresión, pero no la usaba con ella. No existía manera que la usará con ella! Era la expresión de estar enternecido que hacía con Liv.

-Awww~ Hiciste un peluche de mi~ -Maravillado rió alegremente. La chica se ahogó con el aire y se puso de pie con el rostro sonrojado.

-Q-qu-Que!? !N-NO! !Yo no lo hice! -Negó rotundamente y agito el peluche con mucho nervios, presionando el botón de la voz.

"Maddie, me olvidé el idioma y quien era cuando me perdí en tus ojos miel"

-Y le pusiste mi voz, con las frases más dulces que te dije~~ -Craig llevo ambas manos a su boca, sumamente sonrojado y emocionado. Él es alguien muy débil ante la ternura, por ello ama tanto a Liv. Pero ver a Maddie, alguien tan tosca y ajena a lo cursi, hacer algo así, simplemente lo superaba.

-!No! !Te equivocas! !Es! ¡Es un error! -Maddie echaba humo y muy alterada apretó el botón del peluche, luego se lo mostró a Craig. Rogando que saliera una frase que le diera la razón a ella.

"Maddie... No pienso dejarte sola"

Presionó otra vez.

"Ella es una luchadora, Necesito algo más para quererla? "

Otra vez

"Sigue así princesa! Y serás campeona! "

Y otra...

"Sigue siendo tu Maddie, eres perfecta así"

La chica dejo caer sus brazos como piedras, y agachó la mirada. Su rostro estaba sonrojado a más no poder, círculos comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Craig estaba al borde del las lágrimas, ni siquiera Liv había sido tan tierna y dulce como Maddie en este momento. Nadie en toda su vida de hecho.

La adorable adolescente elevó la mirada, respirando con irregularidad. Observo al idiota frente a ella, sumamente conmovido, como nunca antes.

Maddie hizo un gesto de lamentación, no quería que él la vea de esa forma. Como si fuera una dulce y adorable princesa, definitivamente no quería eso!.

Al borde del colapso, ella observó a tres idiotas en la parte superior de la escalera. Y lo supo, había caído en una trampa.

Sus propios hermanos se habían aprovechado de ella, y su poca experiencia en temas adorables e dulces. También de su rivalidad con Craig, quien ahora sólo la veía como una adolescente súper rosa.

Trató de ir por venganza y convertirse en hija única. Pero Craig la abrazo cálidamente, desde atrás dejándola inmovilizada, elevándola del suelo.

-No lo puedo creer~~~... -El chico la beso amorosamente en la mejilla, y con cada beso la llevo más cerca al colapso.

-Sdhjudv vhh! -Sin dudas ya estaba fuera de sí, temblando y con el cuerpo en su mayoría rojizo.

-..Me quieres~~~! -Rió alegremente y se les escaparon unas lágrimas, hizo girar a la chica que sintió la falta del aire y la vista nublada.

-!Nunca alguien fue tan adorable~~~~! -

Y Maddie se desmayo.

* * *

Se sintió como si un tren la hubiese arrollado, y tuvo la peor de las pesadillas.

Craig, el ser más despreciable de todos, la besaba y abrazaba con mucho amor. Como si ella fuera la más dulce y adorable princesita del mundo.

Unos sollozos la hicieron volver en si, abrió los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el sofá. Luego se sentó rápidamente.

Observo a la salida asustando a Joey y Parker, quien parecían listos para salir corriendo.

Luego volvió la vista hacia el otro sofá. Liv se encontraba hay, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió.

Craig estaba arrodillado frente a su gemela, abrazándola por la cintura, sollozando levemente. Liv le daba largas caricias en el cabello sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Ya, ya. Craig, déjalo salir -Hollywood se escuchó como una madre, calmando a su hijo.

-Es que... la broma fue tan... tan magnífica... Y.. y... el peluche!... -Comenzó entre lágrimas tratando de hablar claramente.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes!... que... que... que no puedo detener mis lágrimas!... -Esto conmovió a los tres, y los lleno de orgullo.

-Tal insensibilidad... Tal valor... El coraje!...De jugar con la paz mental de Maddie!... De hacerla colapsar!... ¡Tal desprecio por su salud! -Se calmó lo más que pudo y detuvo sus lágrimas. Se puso de pie, luego miró a los ojos a Liv, se giró y observó a los chicos en la salida.

-Los amo! Los amo mucho! son los mejores de todos! -Confesó volviendo la mirada de la chica a sus hermanos, derramando la última lágrima.

Liv llevo ambas manos a la boca, completamente emocionada. La sinceridad de su amado primo era demasiada y había penetrando en lo más hondo de su alma.

Joey llevo una mano al hombro de Parker, y le sonrió con los ojos vidriosos. El menor asintió satisfecho por lo escuchado.

Maddie lo había comprendido, había entendido perfectamente, que ya no había otra salida. La influencia de Craig era demasiada y debía detenerla a cualquier costa. Se decidió a cometer cuádruple homicidio.

Temblando se puso de pie, luego tomo la mesita redonda al lado del sofá, tiro las fotos y chucherías que tenía. Todos habían quedado aterrorizados por esto, a excepción de Craig.

Maddie se coloco frente al chico y alzo la mesita entre sus manos, lista para partírsela en la cabeza a la peor influencia. El resto ahogo un grito.

La mesa salió volando, Parker y Joey tuvieron que esquivarla.

Craig le había dado un puñetazo al mueble y la chica no tubo la fuerza para evitar que saliera despedido.

Maddie bajo los brazos atónita. Y en un acto más sorprendente, Craig la volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza, aprisionadola.

-Gracias, gracias por existir -Dijo muy alegremente, haciendo a la chica hervir de ira.

-!NO ME AGRADEZCAS! !Como si existiera sólo para divertirte! -Rugió fuertemente, haciendo más fuerza de lo normal para liberarse. Y pronto lo haría ya que el chico no le ganaba en fuerza, en ese momento.

-Abrazo familiar~~ -El muchacho hablo tras reírse.

Liv había entendido y antes de sumarse al abrazo, hizo una señal a sus temerosos hermanos para que también lo hicieran.

Pronto los cuatros rodeaban a Maddie impidiendo sus movimientos. Esto solo aumentaba la ira de la chica, la cual rugía cual bestia.

Luego de un momento, Craig le guiño el ojo a Liv y después observó a los chicos asintiendo.

Los tres se mostraron sorprendidos, negaron inmediatamente cuando entendieron el silencioso mensaje.

El mago solo rió y comenzó un conteo sin hablar.

Tres. Liv sintió el picar en sus ojos y un dolor profundo en su corazón.

Dos. Joey comprendió que los héroes venían en todas las formas.

Uno. Parker encontró a alguien que respetaba, más que a nadie.

Cero. Los tres corrieron a la salida, y el último en salir cerro la puerta.

Craig suspiro, pensando en nada, pues ya todo estaba dado.

Soltó a Maddie y se alejó unos pasos.

La chica bestia dragón era completamente de tes rojisa, con una melena dorada y ojos en blanco. Entre temblores siguió lentamente al mago.

Él la guío hasta un lugar más apropiado, la cancha de básquet. Y al llegar sonrió con tranquilidad.

Esta era la manera en la cual mostraba su orgullo verdaderamente, por lo hecho por los tres. Una broma épica...

Al llegar Maddie tomo una maza de cricket luego se coloco enfrente a Craig, a no más de tres pasos largos.

...No tenía ninguna obligación de interferir y enfrentarse a la bestia sedienta de sangre frente de él. Pero lo haría de todas formas, por amor...

Se quitó la camisa y la coloco a modo de torero en su mano derecha, luego con dos pañuelos, formó un par de porras. No se iba a entregar sin luchar.

...Así él estaba diciéndoles "Lo hicieron bien...".

-!Ruagghhh! -Maddie bestia rugió, corrió lista para eliminar permanentemente la mayor de las malas influencias.

-!Ven princesa! -Dio un grito valeroso y se posicionó cual espadachín.

La bestia trato de golpearlo con la maza, y el mago detuvo el arma con sus porras.

Así dio inicio, a una pelea violenta.

* * *

Los tres se detuvieron a unas calles de su hogar. Con asombro observaron el cielo azulado con algunas nubes.

La imagen de Craig se reflejo en el azul. Les sonreía con cariño y orgullo.

"Lo hicieron bien, así sonrían. Sonrían por mi"

-!Craig! -Grito Liv para luego caer en el llanto. Sus hermanos la abrazaron deteniéndola de regresar.

Los chicos se negaron a derramar lágrimas, sin importar los fuertes sentimientos que los albergaba.

Debían ser como Craig y sonreír, para no manchar su memoria.

No manchar su sacrificio.

El sacrificio de un héroe magnífico.

Una estrella surco el cielo, de aquella tarde de sábado. Como despidiéndose.


	5. Castigos

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Rooney manifecence

Capitulo cinco: Castigos….

* * *

La cena transcurría de forma silenciosa, pero el ambiente era bastante tensó.

Karen era la causa, la mujer parecía a punto de morder a alguien. Quería saber por qué Maddie y Craig estaban tan magullados e heridos.

-Podrían... explicarme que sucedió? -Modero su tono, pero por su expresión, era obvio que quería gritarle a los adolescentes.

-Oh.. -Craig comenzó, pero primero bebió un poco de zumo.

-...Le di una paliza -Dijo señalando de forma burlona a la chica a su lado. Esta frunció el ceño.

-Cualquiera! Solo mírate idiota, es obvio quien salió perdiendo! -Dijo bruscamente, señaló las heridas del chico.

-No, no, no. A nadie le importa quien golpeó más, o quien tiene más heridas -Contradijo negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que si -Maddie lo pico en el pecho con su dedo.

-Nooh. Lo importante es quien quedó inconsciente? -Hablo mirándola con superioridad.

-Yo, pero..! -Craig puso un dedo en los labios de la chica silenciándola.

-Y recuerdo que fue algo así... Ahhh~ -El mago fingió desmayarse muy femenilmente cayendo en los brazos de Maddie.

-N-No! No fue así! -Negó hacer algo tan vergonzoso y empujo al chico.

-Como lo sabes? Estabas inconsciente -Se rió en la cara de la magullada chica.

-No perdí! -Maddie lo tomo por el cuello y con una mano apretó la nariz del muchacho.

-Mwuala Perwdedowra -Craig se dio a entender.

-Basta los dos! -Ordeno Karen sumamente indignada por el comportamiento de los adolescentes.

El resto se mantenía al margen. Pete porque estaba comiendo.

Pero los tres menores estaban aún atónitos, de verdad no podían creer que Craig realmente haya golpeado a Maddie, aunque el chico siempre dio a entender que lo haría, pero no le habían creído.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando volvieron a casa y encontraron al chico con algunas banditas cocinado con tranquilidad. Nadie pregunto nada cuando encontraron a Maddie en el sofá desmayada, sobre todo el por qué ya estaba vendada y tratada. Teniendo en cuanta de que seguramente muchas de las heridas, se encontraban debajo de la ropa.

-Craig Sebastián Di Léone, nunca te creí alguien violento. Y sobre todo capaz de golpear a una mujer, estoy muy decepcionada de ti -Con pesar la mujer llevo una mano hacia su corazón. El muchacho frunció el ceño ante tal acusación.

-Típico. Una mujer puede conseguir los mismos puestos de trabajo que un hombre, es igualdad de género. Golpeó a una chica que me atacó, y eso me convierte en un violento. Tía Karen, estoy ofendido por su acusación, ya que creía que usted como psicóloga, estaría más alejada de ese pensamiento retrograda -La respuesta racional y concisa, dejo a los presente pensando. Comenzaron a entender el punto de vista del muchacho, excepto por Karen.

-Creo que tiene razón -Hablo la cabeza de familia, tras un momento.

-Pete!? -La mujer quedó boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que su marido estaba diciendo.

-Solo digo que por ser un muchacho, no debería dejarse golpear por una chica. Menos si no hay una razón válida -Termino volviendo a su cena, el muchacho agradeció el apoyo.

-Claramente debe haber una razón -Contradijo de forma algo brusca. No es que estuviera apoyando los métodos violentos de Maddie, pero todos sabían que Craig disfrutaba de meterse con la chica.

-De hecho... Fuimos nosotros quienes hicieron la broma, esta vez -Liv salió a defender a su amado primo, sabiendo que ahora le espera un gran castigo.

-Seh, prácticamente él no hizo nada -Parker suspiro, era injusto dejar que el chico vuelva a sacrificarse por ellos.

-Solo se interpuso para que Maddie no nos mate -Joey finalizó con la cabeza agacha.

-Madison Rooney, es eso cierto? -Karen indagó y quedó muy decepcionada cuando su hija guardo silencio.

-Estoy muy apenado de tu comportamiento jovencita -El padre negó con pesar, claro que si no tuviera comida en el rostro, sería más impactante.

-Pe-Pero! Siempre se mete conmigo! Y es una pésima influencia! Estas gallinas nunca se hubieran atrevido a hacerme ese tipo de broma antes! -Con claros gestos infantiles la avergonzada chica señaló, al idiota a su lado y luego a sus hermanos muy despectivamente.

-Sabes cómo suenas ahora verdad?. La palabra comienza con "Perde" termina con "dora" -Se rió a sus anchas de la caída chica.

-Te mataré! -Lo intento tomar del cuello pero este la apartó y comenzaron a darse manotazos muy infantilmente.

-! Basta! -La mujer detuvo la pelea y miro con mucho disgusto a todos sus hijos e sobrino.

-Ustedes tres están castigados por dos meses. Maddie castigada cuatro meses. Craig no podrás venir por los próximos cinco meses -Inmediatamente las protestas llegaron, sobre todo por el injusto castigo al mago.

-Sin peros! Maddie tiene razón, él siempre se mete con ella, y hay que poner un límite -Sentenció duramente.

Pete quien no había hablado mucho, le susurró algo a su mujer. Luego se retiraron a otra habitación, seguramente para discutir el destino del hijo favorito.

* * *

-Esto es tu culpa -Maddie hablo con gesto amargado poniéndose de pie.

-Mía? Yo no me convierto en Godzilla por una broma -Señalo molesto, poniéndose a altura de su prima.

-No, tú te largas a llorar -Recordó con cinismo.

-Oiga ya dejen de pelear -Pidió Liv, pero no fue escuchada.

-Eso se llama amor y respeto. Pero que sabrías tu de eso -Fríamente se defendió.

-Más que tú! Eso es seguro! -Lo empujo con una expresión bastante molesta.

-Ja. Y eres tan experta, que el chico que te gusta decidió abandonarte e ir a jugar con canguros en Oceanía, no? - Craig había cruzado la línea?. Sip, definitivamente, tanto que había perdido la línea de vista.

Maddie se mostró muy afectada, sus ojos se humedecieron y agachó la mirada.

Esto y la negativa expresión que el resto le dio, hicieron entender al muchacho que se había excedido.

-Oye lo... -

!PAFF! La bofetada fue fuerte y sonora.

-Pero que carajos? -Craig hablo aturdido por el golpe.

-! Idiota! -Maddie con lágrimas contenidas trato de abofetearlo nuevamente.

!PAFF! Increíblemente el muchacho la detuvo y luego le dio una bofetada igual de fuerte.

-M-Me-!Me abofeteas!? -Dolida por el golpe llevo su mano libre a la mejilla, la cual había adquirido un tono rojizo.

-Claro que si! No eres mi novia para que me abofetees cuando me equivoco! -Demandó igual de molesto que la chica frente a él.

El resto se mostró en shock.

-! Bastardo! -Lanzó un puñetazo pero él lo detuvo.

La obligó a bajar los brazos y como muchas veces en el día la abrazo aprisionándola.

-Cálmate! Es por estos arrebatos que tenemos problemas! -Uso toda su fuerza para evitar que escapara.

-Suéltame! Y tú eres el culpable de todo! Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila!? -Pataleo en un intento de liberarse.

-Por qué eres una luchadora hermosa! Y adoro hacerte caer! -Confesó con todo orgullo.

-Adora esto maldito enfermo! -Furiosa a más no poder, le dio una gran mordida muy cerca del cuello.

Craig ahogo un grito al sentir los colmillos de Maddie, pero se negó a soltarla.

-Maldita Princesa! -Él le devolvió la mordida, y la chica lo soltó. Con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia.

-Vas a devolverme todo lo que te haga? -

-Demonios, si -

Extrañamente los adolescentes tenían un ligero sonrojo, algo muy llamativo teniendo en cuenta que se habían mordido. También habían bajado el tono a su discusión.

-Creo que están enfermos -Muy por lo bajo le habló Joey a su hermano.

-Aquí hay alguien peor -Parker le respondió en el mismo tono.

-Wha~ Whaa~ Que fuerte~~ -Liv muy sonrojada se echaba aire con las manos. Saber que estaba imaginando tras ver a los otros adolecentes morderse, no era realmente un misterio.

Tanto Joseph como el Dr. P, decidieron borrar lo visto y bloquear la idea de que sus hermanas mayores tenían esos gustos.

-Vas a dejar de fastidiar? -

-Vas a dejar las competencias? -

Todos sabían la respuesta de esas preguntas.

Maddie suspiro pesadamente, había encontrado al peor tipo de persona. Alguien como ella, alguien dispuesto a luchar contra quien sea por demostrar su punto.

El punto de ella, es que es la mejor de todos.

El de él, que todos son sus juguetes y Maddie era su muñeca favorita.

* * *

Realmente Karen ni Pete supieron que pensar cuando volvieron, y encontraron a Craig abrazado con Maddie. Pero se convencieron del mejor escenario posible.

La cena terminó y mientras disgustaban el postre discutían, no el tema central, pero discutían.

-Esto es increíble -La mujer de la casa, se tomó el rostro con gesto cansado. A pesar de que Craig y Maddie serían castigados por pelear, seguían peleando.

-A ti nada twe hace feliz~~ -Craig era tomado por las mejillas fuertemente.

-A quien la hace feliz una gelatina con la palabra "Perdedora"!? -Tiro con más fuerza, haciendo que la cara del chico tomará una forma graciosa.

Ambos se detuvieron al sentir una muy amenazadora mirada, cortesía de Karen.

-Aun no puedo creer que se pusieran a pelear por sólo un muñeco -Pete hablo observando al peluche Craig en el centro de la mesa.

-Figura de acción viejo, y por cierto. Gracias Maddie, es un lindo gesto -Corrigió, también le sonrió a la chica a su lado.

-Yo no hice esa porquería -Negó de forma gélida.

-Hermana por favor, ya es algo tonto que lo niegues a esta altura -Liv negó con la cabeza, de forma condescendiente.

-Sip, y no olvidemos que has tratado de recuperarlo las últimas dos semanas -Recordó Parker, llenándose la boca con gelatina.

-No escucharon una cascabel? -Joey observó al rededor, tal vez el sonido vino con la venenosa mirada que Maddie les daba.

-Chicos guarden silencio, no hay manera de que Maddie pudiera confeccionar algo así -Karen rechazo la poca colaboración y destacó las pocas habilidades de la chica en temas relacionados al hogar.

-Gracias -Esta no se mostró ofendida por el claro despectivo.

-Por qué no lo probamos? -

-Eh? -Tarde Maddie reaccionó, el idiota ya había presionado el botón de voz del peluche.

"Die, eres hermosa y que nadie te diga lo contrario"

Hubo un "Awww" general y el rostro de Maddie se encendió.

Trato de tomar el peluche, pero Pete fue más rápido. Él y su esposa se mostraron sumamente asombrados por el muñeco parlanchín.

"Solo has lo que has hecho hasta ahora Die. Lucha"

"Tu ceño fruncido. El sonrojó furioso. Tu risa tan única. Tus festejos. Mezcla todo eso y tendrás la perfección"

"Corres, saltas, gritas, caes, te levantas, robas, pasas, vas, vienes. Tan viva, tan magnífica, tan única, tan tú, tan diferente!... Tan Maddie"

"..Sus hebras doradas cayendo como cascada sobre su nívea piel, la forma en la que mis manos se hundían en la suavidad de su carne, y sus largas caricias en mi espalda que me invitaban a perderme en los suspiros que escapaban entre sus labios rosas, rojos por los besos que nos arrebataron el aliento... Son esas sensaciones que me hicieron comprender cuan hermosa es Die"

El rostro de la mayoría presente, hizo un pequeño puff de vergüenza. El cambio de frases lindas y dulces a muy subida de tono fue tan abrupto, que tardaron en reaccionar.

Craig observó entre molesto y orgulloso a los tres creadores del peluche, la última frase realmente era muy íntima como para usarla.

Maddie tenía la cabeza en la mesa y se cubría con ambos brazos, gesto de querer que la tierra la trague.

-Craig ... -Keren tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura, hablo.

-Seh -Respondió inseguro.

-... Tienes prohibido hablar de algo así, con cualquier integrante de esta familia -Ordeno con las mejillas sonrojadas y un ligero tic.

-Es comprensible -Acepto, ya que podía haber sido peor.

La señora de la casa le dio el peluche a Liv, su obvia creadora, bajo la promesa de que ella cambie lo que el peluche decía.

El postre continuo en silencio hasta su final. Que es cuando todos se calmaron.

-Ustedes tres largos de aquí, su castigo no ha cambiado -Ordeno con dureza fingida Pete y los chicos se marcharon con gestos de tristeza.

-Ahora antes de castigarlos quisiera aclarar ciertos puntos -Comenzó Karen con una calma muy bien disimulada.

-Se entiende que al tener personalidades como las suyas, tiendan a chocar, por decirlo de alguna forma. Craig es obvio que disfrutas de divertirte a costa de otros, sobre todo de las personas luchadoras y de fuerte carácter. Maddie sabemos que odias perder, así como permitir que otros pasen sobre ti, por no olvidar tu tendencia de querer ver a tus rivales de rodillas cuando te vencen. Sabiendo esto deberíamos poder llegar a una solución para que ambos puedan coexistir, sin que pongan en riesgo sus vidas o la de terceros -Maddie y Keren quedaron boquiabiertas por tal racional y excelente análisis de Pete. Craig por su parte elevó una ceja con puro escepticismo.

-Viejo... Has estado hablando con mi padre cierto -No fue una pregunta, esto sorprendió a las chicas.

-Tal vez -El hombre miro en otra dirección fingiendo ignorancia.

-Ignorando eso. Lo que yo veo entre ustedes dos, es un claro intento de reprimir una fuerte emoción. Y creo que ambos lo saben, pero quisiera escucharlo de ustedes -Demostrando su habilidad de psicóloga la mujer se expresó.

Los adolescentes se vieron a los ojos, hicieron un pequeño intercambio por lo bajo y luego asintieron.

-... -Craig sonrió con tranquilidad y como siempre se expresó de forma racional.

-... -Maddie recargada en la silla, se dio a entender perfectamente muy a su estilo.

Los adultos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, sintiendo un brote de orgullo en sus corazones.

-Pues... Es una decisión muy madura, y creo que no tengo nada que decir al respecto -Hablo Karen dando el mando a Pete.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que escuché -Dijo simplemente el hombre.

-Ahora el castigo... -Los adolescentes suspiraron, creían que con lo dicho, se habían librados de eso.

-...Por lo próximos cuatros meses, deberán compartir cama. También deben reducir el nivel e número de bromas y violencia. Como última y más importante regla, si pelean durante la hora de dormir. Recibirán el castigo inicial, hasta el final del año -Dura y concisa fue la condena, sin espacio para peros ni objeciones.

Los adolescentes se marcharon cabizbajos.

* * *

El resto de la noche pasó con más normalidad que lo usual.

Maddie luego de una muy necesaria ducha, se dirigió a su cuarto. El cual compartía con su gemela, también con Craig ahora.

Suspiro pesadamente.

El muchacho ya estaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, sólo con bóxer. Algunos moretones aún eran visibles en su cuerpo, como una que otra bandita.

Se observó ella misma, recordando los golpes y heridas que encontró en su cuerpo durante la ducha. Por suerte su hermana había tratado las heridas algo profundas, después de la pelea. Hubiese odiado tener que ir al médico por una infección o algo.

-Gracias Hollywood -Capto la atención de la adolescente que lanzaba el peluche Craig hacia arriba y luego lo tomaba el aire.

-Por qué me agradeces? -Se mostró curiosa, no recuerda haber hecho algo para merecer ese gesto.

-Por tratar mis heridas, las que hizo este idiota -Sonriendo señalo al mago el cual comenzó a reír. Liv no respondió y volvió a lo que hacía.

-De verdad creíste que Liv te trato? -Divertido se giró hacia la chica con una bandita en la mejilla.

Maddie entendió inmediatamente, y comenzó a sonrojarse. Sin dudas Craig la devistio para corroborar su estado, quien sabe hasta dónde.

-Luego me pides que no me meta contigo. De verdad aún tienes pudor por mostrarme tu cuerpo? -Sonrío como si frente a él estuviese su juguete favorito, que era algo no muy alejado de la realidad.

-N-no todos somos pervertidos como tú -Ella se acercó con intención de atacarlo. Pero recordó lo hablado con sus padres.

-No lo veo tan así, si bien estoy orgulloso de mi cuerpo, no significa que me interese el de otros chicos. Pero el cuerpo femenino, pues, por experiencia propia ya debes saber cuánto me interesa -La forma casual de hablar le quitaron las ganas a Maddie de entrar en su cama.

-En fin, no sé cómo harás los siguientes meses para soportar. Pero te prometo que intentaré no enloquecerte, al menos a la hora de dormir -Aseguro, ya que no quería perder tantos, en su caso días, sin poder visitar a los Rooney.

La chica suspiro, y recordó que el chico también tenía que perder si peleaban, más que ella.

-Ok, puedo soportarte si no me estas molestando -Sonrío más tranquila subiendo a la cama.

-Todo dicho entonces -Craig se puso de pie y fue a desearle buenas noches a su amada Liv.

Maddie los observó, y se preguntó nuevamente. Pero esta vez decidió no callar.

-Ustedes que son? -Dijo simplemente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Craig se giró y tras mirarla, hizo un gesto de derrota. Liv por su parte sonrió victoriosa.

-Te lo dije~ -

-Si, si. Tenías razón -

Tras agitar el cabello de la chica Craig volvió con la otra gemela.

El mago apago las luces sin tomar mucha importancia en la chica a su lado.

-Oye! Y mi respuesta? -En la penumbra, Maddie se hizo escuchar.

-Oh, cierto. Ya es tarde, te decimos mañana -Perezosamente hablo Craig.

-Noches~ -Liv también se negó a responder.

Maddie se resignó, y decidió dormir.

Como se esperaba el muchacho la abrazo desde atrás.

-Harás esto siempre verdad -No pregunto realmente.

-Te quejas si trato mal, te quejas si te trato bien. Al final a ti nada te agrada -Respondió tras un suspiro, buscando más estrechamiento.

-Me agradaría si no te fueras de una exageración a otra -Señalo.

-No funciono así, si no te mato es porque nunca te amé -

-Es lo peor que le puedes decir a alguien -

-Nooh, es algo hermoso -

-Tienes tus sentidos erróneos -

-Claro, tú y Liv me parecen hermosas, cuando son completamente opuestas -

-Eso... es diferente -

-Fufufu~ -

-Hey! N-No~ Jajaja Déjame! -

-Tienes mucha ropa, me molesta -

-Jajaja Basta! -

-Listo~ -

-Jaja... Como lo hiciste? -

-Tengo manos hábiles -

-Tienes suerte... Pero no creas que dormiré otra noche en ropa interior -

-Ya veremos Die, ya veremos -

-!?-

-Notaste que no traes brassier verdad? -

-Bsjahhsjsk -

-Debajo del tu almohada hay algo -

-...-

-...je -

-De donde sacaste esto? -

-Es una playera del Sounders~ -

-Gracias... -

-Puedes quedártela -

-Hum... -

-Sexy~~ -

-S-Solo duerme! -

-Noches~ Tienes que ser más sexy~ -

-Noches, Debes aprender a callar cuando vas ganando -

Al día siguiente Craig tomo cientos de fotos de Maddie con la playera del Sounders. La cual le llegaba hasta el bajo vientre, lo que la hacía lucir, sexy.


	6. Las calmas mareas rosas

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Rooney manifecence

Capitulo seis: Mareas tranquilamente rosas….

* * *

Maddie era consciente de que el par de idiotas había estado evitando responderle durante el día. Y ella tuvo que espera a que llegara la tarde para que estos llamaran a una reunión familiar.

-Muy bien sé que todos tienen muchas preguntas, pero hoy sólo responderemos algunas. Por favor usen las tarjetas que les di -Liv hablo amablemente, ella se encontraba en el sofá que usualmente usaban sus padres. Los cuales no se encontraban presentes.

-Espero que esto les ayude a comprenderme un poco más, y solucionar algunos malentendidos -Craig se mostraba tranquilo.

El resto se mostró escéptico, sobre todo Maddie, preguntándose internamente si era necesario que su gemela estuviera en el regazo del chico.

-Por qué debemos preguntar esto? -Parker agito sus tarjetas. Los tres tenían dos tarjetas cada uno. Pero las preguntas eran dudosas.

-Por qué es divertido~ -Respondieron al unísono con alegría, aunque seguramente sólo lo sería para ellos.

-Estas preguntas son clasistas! -Joey se mostró herido y indignado por sus tarjetas.

-Joey, Joey, Joey... Joey -Dijo Craig moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Si no vas a decirle nada no hables! Ya tiene suficiente con ser como es, para que lo trates como si sólo su nombre sirviera -Maddie realmente no había defendido a su hermano con eso, sólo había conseguido que este se deprima.

-Whou, de verdad apestas defendiendo a las personas -Craig rió, causando molestia en la chica, como usualmente pasaba.

-No nos desviemos del punto. Parker por que no comienzas? -Pidió la mayor de los hermanos Rooney.

-Esta parece interesante. Craig..

El que lo hace no lo quiere, el que lo compra no va a usarlo, el que lo usa no lo ve. ¿Qué es? -

-Un ataúd -

-Je, Nada mal -

-Que rayos tiene que ver eso!? -Maddie se exasperó de inmediato.

-Oh claro! Un ataúd -Liv comprendió el acertijo.

-Esperen!... -Joey se puso de pie mostrándose inconforme. Maddie agradeció que al menos su hermano pensara como ella.

-... Él ya sabía la respuesta! -Acuso a Craig, este sólo rió.

-No lo sabía, pero hagamos otro si quieres -Pidió a Parker, este pensó un momento.

-Nómbrame y me romperás -El menor lanzó otro acertijo. Los demás se mostraron pensativos, excepto por Maddie, ella tenía un gesto de derrotismo.

-Es el silencio -Craig respondió con seguridad. Parker asintió sonriendo.

-No! Yo iba a responder -Protesto de forma infantil Joey.

Liv se mostró divertida, por el juego de los acertijos.

* * *

Luego de unos acertijos, todos se mostraban entretenidos, a excepción de Joey, ya que no pudo responder ni una vez.

Maddie tras dar una respuesta correcta, había dejado su actitud negativa.

-Bien, mejor continuemos con las otras preguntas -Liv pidió. Parker asintió.

-Que tan... tan grande es... tú?, ya sabes -El muchacho mostró cierto pudor al hacer la pregunta, y una atmósfera incómoda se instaló en la sala, aunque el cuestionado se mostró pensativo.

La expresión de Maddie cambió radicalmente, y mientras observaba con saña a su gemela, se debatió el cómo eliminarla.

-Maddie, ya sabemos que tú conoces la respuesta, pero creo que es esencial que el resto también lo sepa -Sonrío con alegría e explicó con propiedad característica. Su gemela no lo vio así.

-Creo que así, no Die? -La observó con dudas, colocando sus manos en paralelo definiendo el largo. La chica se volvió roja.

-N-No lo sé!- Se puso de pie con clara intención de atacar a los desvergonzados.

-Hee? No parece mucho afecto -La voz de Parker llamo la atención de la dragón.

-Eh? -Maddie se giró preguntado a su menor, este sólo le mostró la tarjeta de pregunta.

"Preguntar: ¿Cuánto de afecto tiene Craig por nuestra familia? Hazlo de forma pudorosa ;) "

La deportista volvió a sentarse, y entre avergonzada y molesta observó a su gemela. Esta llevó una mano a la mejilla e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Oh Maddie, creo que has malinterpretado algo. ¿Podrías decirnos en qué pensaste? -Rió de forma agraciada, haciendo que humo comience a salir de la cabeza de la nombrada. Esta le apartó la mirada y pensó. Que definitivamente debía terminar con la influencia de Craig en su familia.

-Pues creo que mi afecto por el clan Rooney, es distinto de cada integrante, por lo que no es ni grande ni pequeño. Todos saben cuánto amo a Liv, pero ese afecto va en picada si lo junto al de... Lo siento Maddie -El muchacho inclinó la cabeza a la aun avergonzada chica.

-No te disculpes como si quisiera tu afecto! -Le bramó, pero Liv encantada por la sinceridad de Craig, intervino.

-Por qué no continúas tu Joey? -El nombrado asintió, aún molesto por sus tarjetas.

-Dime cuantas novias has tenido?... ! Por qué debo preguntar esto!? ! Es porque nunca tuve una!? Es porque soy un perdedor!? -Joey se puso de pie, reteniendo lágrimas, muy afectado. Parker lo devolvió a su asiento para calmarlo.

-Vamos tranquilo, seguramente Craig no tuvo muchas -Hablo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Así es, sólo he tenido más de quince novias, aunque perdí la cuenta realmente -Hablo concienzudamente, causando un silencio total en la habitación. Incluso Liv quedo azorada por la declaración, sobre todo por la sinceridad en las palabras del chico.

-Qué? - Craig rompió el silencio luego de un minuto, la mayoría negaron con la cabeza, queriendo que el tema no pase a mayores.

-Imposible -Maddie quiso morderse la lengua, por hablar, pero simplemente no aceptaba la idea.

-Oh, hablo la chica con la cual me acosté en el segundo baile -Sonrisa amable y palabras afiladas, demostró que había esperado que su prima hablé. Esta clavó los dedos en el sofá, casi rompiendo la tela que lo recubría.

-Sabía que dirías eso! Despojo sin amor! -Le rugió, queriendo atravesarlo con la mirada.

-Amor? Crees que se necesita amor para tener una relación? Acaso eres una niña que espera el príncipe azul? -Rio de forma cruel e insensible. La deportista ardió furica.

-!No te hagas el despectivo mientras le cubres los oídos a Hollywood! -Lo señaló de forma acusadora, y la risa del mago se cortó.

-N-no tiene importancia que ella me escuche ahora -De forma apenada se excusó.

Como alguna vez en el pasado, Craig impedía que su amada Liv le escuchase. Esta se mostró sumamente confundida, no sabía cómo el gótico conseguía que no escuchara nada. Coloco sus manos en las de su primo para indicarle que ya quería volver a la conversación.

-Bien, por favor prosigue Joey -Pidió al chico aún en shock, este poco a poco volvió.

-Alguna vez me volveré tan genial como tú? -La expresión de Joey se definía como, "me he resignado a la vida" Los ojos completamente vacíos y una sonrisa desalentadora.

-Oye, estas bien? -Parker se mostró preocupado, pero el "si" carente de vida lo tensó. Sin dudas la pregunta que se le dio para hacer a su hermano, fue muy cruel.

-Oigan todo tiene un límite! Existen mejores maneras para decirle que no llegará a nada siendo como es -Nuevamente Maddie, no había ayudado a su hermano, simplemente lo había empujado al vacío.

-Está bien Maddie, no te preocupes -La mayoría quedó algo perturbada, ya que Joey parecía haber perdido todo color en él.

-Calma Joey, sé que algún día harás algo increíble.. -Craig comenzó con una sonrisa amable y un tono confortante, el nombrado se mostró esperanzado, con más vida. Ahora era el momento en el que el mago, destruía totalmente ese brote de alegría.

-Tienes razón Craig, ahora continuemos, si? -Quien interrumpió el momento, fue Liv. Esta se inclinó más en el muchacho y le sonrió junto a una petición silenciosa.

-Seh... - El mago tubo que acceder, aunque ya había preparado una buena frase que seguramente lanzaría a Joey a la peor depresión de su vida. Pero lamentablemente cuando alguien te conoce bien, sabe cuándo planeas alguna diversión con malicia.

-Ok~ Maddie~ -La nombrada se mostró en la desconfianza, y repulsión ante el tono usado por su gemela.

-Que son ustedes? -Fue directamente al punto, pero recibió un mirada condescendiente.

-No, no, no. Debes usar las tarjetas -Hablo Craig negado con la cabeza. La deportista mascullo por lo bajo algo que sonó despectivo, tomó las tarjetas que no había leído aún.

-No voy a preguntar esto -Por un segundo un oso apareció detrás de Maddie, personificado la expresión de rechazo furioso que hizo. Incluso Craig tembló por un momento.

-V-vamos no pueden ser tan terrible -Sonriendo el mago habló, e ignoró deliberadamente ver a Maddie al rostro.

-Seh, de hecho son las mejores preguntas! -Liv se mostró indignada luego de dejar de temblar.

-Al menos tengan el coraje de hablarme a la cara -Maddie observó a los idiotas que miraban a cualquier dirección, menos a donde ella encontraba.

-Eh... creo que es momento para un poco de pastel -Craig se puso de pie, dejando a Liv en su lugar con movimientos envolventes. Esta le sonrió de forma amistosa a su gemela cuando el muchacho se retiró. Maddie suspiro de brazos cruzados, mostró incredulidad al ver a sus hermanos. Estos se mostraron solo interesados en el pastel del que hablo Craig.

* * *

Ella, nunca lo admitiría, no en voz alta. Pero ya era una costumbre, de las mínimas que ella realmente disfrutaba, el recibir postres departe de Craig. A veces él usaba esa táctica para convencerla de algo o como ahora, calmarla.

-Bien, terminemos con esto -Maddie tras devorar su segunda rebanada de pastel, hablo de forma despectiva. Craig se sintió tentando de hacer una observación provocativa cuando la chica comenzó a servirse otra rebanada, pero con el nuevo castigo, debía sólo molestarla en lo extremadamente necesario.

-Adelanté por favor -Liv concedió, riendo levemente por que Joey tenía crema en el rostro, algo que por cierto nadie le informaba.

-Entre Hollywood y yo, a quien elegirías como novia? -Hablo sin mucha importancia, conocía la respuesta así que era una pregunta sin sentido para ella.

-A ti -Maddie se ahogó con el trozo de pastel que degustaba. Craig respondió de forma inmediata, sin el mas mínimo de dudas. Joey y Parker quedaron en el asombro, la única quien no parecía impactada fue Liv.

-A ti- Repitió con seguridad.

-N-no lo repitas -La adolescente sonrojada, se limpió la boca con un servilleta.

-Cómo es eso? -Parker de naturaleza curiosa indagó, sumamente interesado.

-Pues hay muchas razones... Aunque la principal es que, realmente me divierto mucho con ella -Con gesto apenado miro en otra dirección, mientras respondía. Maddie se arrepintió totalmente por haberse sonrojado, y la curiosidad de los muchachos se diluyo de forma abrupta.

Habían entendido completamente al muchacho que se mostró avergonzado, muy parecido a cualquier chico que admitía lo que le gustaba de una chica. Pero ese era el problema, Craig no era un chico cualquiera. Este tenía muy deformada la idea de "diversión" por lo cual era fácil imaginarse cómo será la dura vida que tendría Maddie, si fuera su novia.

-Espero no haber dicho algo raro -Aún con expresión apenada, el mucha rió levemente. La mayoría negó en forma silenciosa, negándose a que el tema pase de eso. Liv por su parte rió enternecida, para ella la escena era como si un león se mostrará avergonzado, frente a dos conejos y una tigresa que quería evitar esa pelea.

Maddie dejo sobre la mesita de la sala, su platito junto a la cucharilla que estaba usando. Tomó la otra tarjeta de pregunta y la destrozo.

-No pienso hacer esa pregunta -De forma dura se dirigió a su gemela, esta le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-Sí, me excedí con esa, así que lo siento -Comprendiendo su error, hablo con sinceridad.

-Mientras lo entiendas, no hay problemas -Dijo simplemente, aceptando la disculpa.

-Oigan soy alguien muy curioso, y es descortés esconder ese tipo de cosas al relacionado. Así que, que decía la última tarjeta? -Craig coloco su mentón sobre el hombro de Liv, observando con sospecha a Maddie.

-Secreto~ -Gemela amada.

-Que te importa -Gemela no amada.

Sin que ninguna que ellas lo noten. Craig hizo señas a Parker, este asintió.

* * *

Ya eran diez minutos desde que Liv y Craig se pusieron de pie, lo que habían estado haciendo en ese tiempo era cambiar pose a pose salidas de catálogos. De esas que hacían parecer a dos actores como parejas inseparables e de una hermosura envidiable. También decían frases "Amor verdadero esto, ternura aquello" y basura de ese tipo. Así es como lo vio Maddie, quien a esta altura ya tenía una vena marcada en la frente.

-Respondan que son de una vez! -Les rugió, con los colmillos listos para encajarse en algún cuello. Los idiotas se rieron, pero también se alejaron entre pasos de vals, hasta la puerta de la salida.

-Antes que nada, debes saber... -Craig inicio, tomando a Liv y haciéndola girar.

-... que hubo una apuesta entre nosotros... -La chica tomo la palabra junto a la mano de Craig, al detener sus giros.

-... la cual perdí... -Admitiendo eso, él atrajo a Liv.

-... y aunque lo apostado es un secreto... -Ella lo abrazo por el cuello.

-... sin dudas... -Quedaron con los rostros sólo separados por centímetros.

-... sin dudas... -Con sonrisas deslumbrantes voltearon hacia Maddie.

-... ¡Vamos a mover tu mundo con amor! -Terminaron al unísono, formando un corazón con las manos, como si de un ataque especial se tratase.

Parker y Joey por un momento, creyeron que un rayo de corazones saldría disparado, pero tristemente no había sucedido, aunque no por ello los movimientos coordinados e elegantes eran menos impresionantes. Maddie por su parte había mantenido una expresión bastante pétrea, cuestionándose que si mataba a uno, la otra tal vez moriría al instante, como un enlace de vida.

Craig había presentido las malas intenciones de su prima, por lo que atrajo más a Liv.

-Ahora un pequeño juego mental, ya que es la mejor manera para que nos comprendan -Hollywood aplaudió, disipando la pequeña batalla de miradas entre su gemela y su primo.

-Quiero que nos observen bien... -Craig sostenía a Liv desde atrás, coloco su mejilla contra la de ellas, con una expresión de felicidad con los ojos cerrados. Ella cerró los suyos, sonriendo mientras continuaba su explicación.

-... Quédense con esta imagen y cierren sus ojos... -Cada uno fue asiéndolo, aunque Maddie no se ahorró un comentario nada amable.

-... lentamente vallan imaginándome más joven hasta ser una niña... -La imagen mental fue cambiando junto a las calmas palabras de Liv.

-... dejen a Craig tal como es... -Pronto los tres ya estaban completamente sumidos en la concentración.

-... y Habrá Khadabra -Termino luego de un minuto. Y todos consiguieron una imagen similar, la de Craig sosteniendo a una Liv niña sumamente adorable. De golpe mucho de lo hecho por estos dos, fue convirtiéndose en algo similar.

No había cabida para el romance en los recuerdos modificados, ahora podían apreciar perfectamente a dos hermanos del tipo amorosos. Liv como una hermanita dulce y muy consentida por Craig, quien tenía el papel de hermano mayor genial y protector.

-Ooh, sumamente interesante -Parker abrió los ojos en el asombro.

-Qué fuerte -Joey lo secundo.

Maddie no dijo nada, observó a los idiotas que sonrían ampliamente. Muchas de sus preguntas fueron respondidas, pero aún quedaban algunas.

-Pero, como sucedió? -No dejo ver la curiosidad que sentía.

-Pues no negaremos que hubo una atracción al inicio -Craig sonrió con su sapiencia usual.

-Y obviamente seríamos una pareja perfecta -Sin un gramo de arrogancia sincero Liv.

-Pero no mandamos en nuestros corazones, así que no podemos cambiar el cómo nos amamos -Él la estrecho por la cintura y ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Pero eso no hace nuestro amor más pequeño... -

-Ni nuestro lazo más débil... -

-...¡Por que el amor verdadero no es sólo para las parejas! -Rieron rodeados de una atmósfera rosa, y casi podía verse un cartel con la frase sobre ellos. Craig cargo a Liv estilo princesa. Todos los demás comprendieron, entre sorprendidos y ya no tan incómodos con la escena que antes provocaba diabetes crónica.

Joey y Parker tuvieron un pensamiento similar, algo en su interior brotó, vieron la oportunidad de conseguir finalmente una figura masculina medianamente respetable. Aunque la tenían a Maddie, pero a pesar de su tosco modo de ser que rayaba por momentos con lo masculino, no cambiaba el hecho que seguía siendo una chica.

-¡Entonces noso...! -Joseph se detuvo de forma inmediata, la expresión de creí cambio de forma drástica, casi a la repulsión.

-A ustedes no lo quiero ni regalados -El desprecio se convirtió en un rato que cayó sobre los muchachos, Joey fue el más afectado.

-Rechazado por el raro de Craig... que somos?... basura?... podremos vivir de ahora en adelante? -El fulminado chico había quedado rendido a un lado del sofá, completamente rodeado de un aura oscura y detenidamente.

-V-vamos, seguramente es sólo una de sus bromas -Parker coloco una mano en el hombro de su hermano, y luego observo a su primo buscando una confirmación. Pero fue recibido por una mirada gélida que lo atravesó.

-Que somos?... gusanos?... existimos?... -Así el menor también terminó tendido en el suelo en la depresión.

-Oh, eres tan cruel~ -Liv regaño aunque no sonó a tal.

-Jejeje, me disculpó -Realmente no lo hacía, ni siquiera un poco.

Maddie aun aceptando mucho, aún veía problemas con el tema, el principal era que Craig es un idiota, aunque ese siempre sería un problema. Pero lo otro que le molestaba, era la actitud de Liv, esta era de glamour y propiedad, pero cuando estaba con el mago, a veces se volvía bastante infantil y caprichosa.

-Te haces una princesita con él! -La deportista con gesto severo se puso de pie, ignorando que pisó a Joey en el proceso, y señaló de forma acusadora a su gemela. Esta hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño.

-y-y Y que!? Tú no sabes lo que es ser la mayor! Siempre quise a alguien que compartiera mis gustos y me mimara! Pero me tuve que conformar con ustedes! -De forma sumamente infantil, la chica se escondió en el pecho del muchacho.

Maddie observó inmediatamente a Craig, como culpándolo directamente del comportamiento de Hollywood. Pero el muchacho se mostró con expresión rebelde.

-¡Nunca nos separarán! -Tras bramar eso, una esfera negra golpeó el suelo y una nube cubrió a los adolescentes. Al disiparse ya no estaban, aunque la puerta algo abierta y el sonido de un coche, dejaron ver la simpleza del truco.

Maddie se quedó molesta, aun después de conseguir respuestas, simplemente quería golpear a alguien, más si tenía parentesco con Craig. Resto importancia ya que era usual sentirse así, y se retiró a practicar en el aro, sin percatarse de que en su camino había pisado a sus hermanos, tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Nos olvidaron... -

-Seh... -

* * *

Craig preparaba la cena como era usual, frente a él, a un lado de las estufas, dos trozos de papel tenían su atención. Luego de ir de compras con Liv, al volver se encontró con la agridulce noticia de que Parker sólo había conseguido la mitad de la tarjeta de pregunta de Maddie.

Si bien había tardado un poco, al fin comprendió lo que estuvo escrito.

"Preguntar: ¿Si hubieran tenido un bebé, habrían sido felices?"

-Felices, eh? -El muchacho meditó sobre un mundo donde Maddie si hubiera quedado embarazada. No era algo que no se haya preguntado por sí mismo, y la respuesta no había cambiado.

-No, no lo creo... -Se sinceró a sí mismo, y si Maddie hubiese hecho la pregunta horas antes, tal vez hubiera respondido de la misma forma.

-... Pero aun así hubiera hecho lo posible, para que sean felices -Sonrío arrugando los trozos de papel. Volvió a la preparación de alimentos.

* * *

Maddie se dirigió al interior de la casa luego de haber concluido sus prácticas, pero se paralizó en la entrada de la cocina. Fisgoneo tras abrir ligeramente la puerta, y se encontró a Craig observando muy concentrado unos trozos de papel. Tras escucharlo comprendió todo, y quiso entrar para interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando. Pero no lo hizo.

Una verdad y una frase sin sentido, como siempre, pensó Maddie. Pero extrañamente se sintió algo aliviada y ya no tan enojada con el Idiota.

-Pensé que ya estarías en tu casa -Hablo ingresando a la cocina.

-No me vi con ánimos de manejar hasta ahí hoy -Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con pereza.

Haciendo un "mmh" ella continúo su camino, necesitaba una ducha.

-Nunca te veré cómo una hermanita -Le dijo deteniéndola, ella giró un poco la cabeza.

-Y yo nunca te veré como si no fueras un idiota -Le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

-No conseguirás nada adulándome -Craig se rió y Maddie negó con la cabeza.

En definitiva las cosas no parecían cambiar.


	7. Promesa

Disclamer: Liv and Maddie y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney o sus respectivos dueños, y solo los usos para darle un sonido propio a la historia que ya conocemos.

Nota de autor: Agradezco cada comentario, pero si no respondo uno, es porque no sé qué decir :3. Las portadas son dibujos hechos por mí, puedes buscarlos en mayor calidad en mi cuenta de DevíantArt como Crismoster25.

Rooney manifecence

Capitulo siete: Promesas y Diggie….

* * *

Maddie regresaba a su hogar luego de una reunión con su equipo; habían acordado reunirse luego de clases, y así lo hicieron. Hablaron de sus próximos rivales entre otros asuntos...

De forma rápida se escondió detrás del árbol que estaba delante de su casa. Su respiración se aceleró luego se cortó, la sorpresa era mayúscula por lo que había visto. Calmándose asomó su cabeza para ver hacia su casa, luego de unos segundo volvió a esconderse. Diggie estaba en la entrada de su casa, ella no podía creerlo; pero esta vez no era una broma, era el auténtico Diggie, lo sabía por qué pudo verle el rostro. Estaba asombrada, alegre y asustada: Craig estaba también en la entrada, ambos adolescentes sentados en el porche de la casa, hablando de algo que ella no llegaba a escuchar. No sabía que pensar, Craig había hablado realmente con Diggie de lo que ocurrió? ¿Podía ser tan idiota y bastardo para hacerlo? Se dijo a si misma que algo así no la sorprendería, no había razones para que su primo no alardeara por lo que hicieron en el baile; aunque hasta ahora él idiota había demostrado no meterse en temas delicados, a menos que esté muy molesto. En estos momentos eran cuando debía confiar en Liv y el cariño que está tenía para con el mago inútil, después de todo, su gemela no podría querer tanto a un idiota desalmado, verdad?

Maddie meditó más profundamente sobre el problema: ella realmente no creía haber hecho algo mal respecto a Craig, aunque una parte muy pequeña de ella, sostenía que había sido infiel con Diggie; pero luego recordaba que esté la había abandonado antes de partir a Tundrabania, por ende no tiene por qué sentirse de esa forma o darles explicaciones al adolescente por sus decisiones. Claro está que tal vez en algún momento, Diggie deba saber lo que ella hizo con Craig: obviamente no todo, sólo lo esencial. Si eso llegará a suceder, prefería ser ella quien se lo diga; aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Alejándose de la maraña de pensamientos que la abordaban, se mentalizo para luego salir de su escondite. En el peor de los casos, tendría que enfrentarse a Diggie como pudiera, luego debería ahogar a Craig con una almohada mientras dormía y fingir que fue algo totalmente involuntario.

-Oh... luego lo continuamos -Craig le dio una sonrisa Cheshire y una palmada en la espalda a Diggie. Este se quedó observando a Maddie con sorpresa.

Ella se quedó a poca distancia, su primo ya se marchó al interior de la casa y su ex estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Hey, volviste -Maddie soltó finalmente con una sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar los nervios que sentía.

-Sí.. mm.. -Diggie se acercó más y con dudas e torpeza la abrazo. Ella dejó ir un "hum" de sorpresa; pero no lo apartó. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlo algo en su visión llamó toda su atención: Craig estaba sobre la cerca del vecino, sentado y haciéndole señales.

"No le digas lo que hicimos! Niet! Naín! Not! Es muy pronto! "

Eso fue lo que Maddie entendió, suspiro aliviada de que el idiota no fuera tan idiota. Con una mano le hizo señas de que lo entendió y de que se fuera; no obstante Craig permaneció en el lugar con una sonrisa juguetona.

-De verdad te extrañe -Confesó Diggie, ajeno a lo que ella estaba viendo.

"Hay yo también Diggie! Te extrañaba tanto! Que me di un gran revolcón con Craig! OMG! No tienes idea del pedazo de vara que tiene!"

-S-seh.. Yo también te extrañe -Maddie apretó los dientes, sintiendo el rostro arder por una amalgama de emociones. De verdad quería matar al idiota o apartar la mirada; pero por la forma que Diggie la abrazaba, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Estas bien Maddie? Estas temblando -Preocupado, el adolescente la estrecho un poco más.

"Hay como no hacerlo!? Si se me hace agua la boca con solo recordar ese pedazo de car...!"

-¡Lárgate ya maldito idiota! -Maddie sin poder soportar más rugió separándose de Diggie. Tarde se dio cuenta de su arrebato y se giró a su ex.

El muchacho quedó destrozado por lo escuchando y luego de un momento de silencio dio una sonrisa triste.

-En-entiendo.. Lamento haberte molestado -Como un fantasma pasó a un lado de Maddie, quien se quedó un poco shockeada por la reacción de Diggie.

-N-no! No te lo dije a ti, era a Craig -Saliendo de su estupor se puso delante del muchacho y señaló hacia donde estaba el idiota. Naturalmente cuando dirigieron sus miradas a ese punto, ya no había nadie.

-No debes excusarte, de verdad entiendo -Retomando su sonrisa de resignación, Diggie continuó su camino.

-Es-espera!.. -Maddie le tomó por una muñeca.

-... ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto? Y pasamos adentro, yo... de verdad quiero sabe cómo te fue -Avergonzada sintió una irá burbujeante en su ser: de verdad haría pagar por esta a Craig.

-..Ok -Diggie respondió, mostrándose mejor.

* * *

En la sala tanto el señor como la señora de la casa, estaban disfrutando de unas tazas de té acompañadas por unos postres variados, seguramente hechos por Craig. Obviamente Diggie fue bien recibido e invitado a acompañarlos; no obstante Pete se mostró en claro rechazo al muchacho que rompió el corazón de su hija. Esta no sabía que cara tenía su padre para comportarse así, cuando el último tiempo había vendido a sus niñas por comida.

-Hum? ¿Sucede algo Maddie? -Campante Craig cuestionó, mientras servía el té a los presentes. Ella hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no hacer tragar la tetera a la peor de las malas influencias.

-No, nada -El tono ácido no hizo más que agrandar la sonrisa del mago.

-Y dinos Diggie, ¿disfrutaste Tundrabania? -Karen habló, tratando de aminorisar la obvia discordia entre su hija y sobrino.

-Bastante; aunque fue difícil al principio acostumbrarse al clima y la cultura -Explicó con una sonrisa, aún algo confundido por el gótico que lo había entretenido en la entrada con trucos de magia.

-Claro, esa es la idea cuando te vas a otro país -El comentario agresivo vino de boca de Pete, instalando una obvia mala vibra en el ambiente.

-Seh; pero cuando aprendí la base del idioma y a no morir congelado todo fue mejor -Diggie se rió de su propia broma; no obstante, fue el único.

-Suena a que realmente no disfrutaste Tundrabania -Pete llevó un brownie a su boca, ignorando las malas miradas que su hija y mujer le daban.

-Ya, ya viejo... -Craig volvió a la sala, en sus manos dos tartas perfectamente cortadas en pequeñas porciones.

-... ¿por qué no sólo disfrutas del té y los postres? -Como si fueran las palabras mágicas, el gótico disipó completamente la atmósfera. Pete asintió con una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Si tú lo dices hijo -Diggie no podía creer lo visto y escuchado, buscó alguna respuesta por parte de Maddie; pero esta le dio una mirada de que era difícil de explicar.

-Ahora, Diggie por qué no continuas? Realmente estoy Muy interesado en ti -El nombrado asintió algo turbado por la actitud del gótico. A Maddie no le gustó nada el cómo Craig se había expresado: parecía un niño frente al árbol de Navidad.

El té siguió con normalidad, Maddie se había resignado a evitar que Diggie probará los postres de Craig; sólo podía ver cómo otro caía ante la cocina del mago. El muchacho que en Tundrabania sólo había comido extravagancias que su paladar rechazaba, el poder probar tales delicias al regresar era demasiado; razón por la cual parecía llorar por momentos.

-Oh Diggie, bienvenido -Liv hizo acto de presencia, y trató de llegar al muchacho y darle un abrazo; pero Craig la tomó por la cintura y la hizo caer sobre él.

-Oye, soy alguien muy celoso si me ignoran -El mago estrecho más a la chica sobre él, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Oh~~~ Eres tan quisquilloso~ -Liv entrelazo a Craig por sobre los hombros, dándole en beso en la frente. Quedaron sumergidos muy en su mundo.

Maddie rodó los ojos y notó la indignación que Diggie sentía. Ella lo comprendía, ya que cuando ellos eran parejas su padre rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos; pero ahora el hombre solo se llenaba la boca con tarta y le sonreía a los arrumacos de Hollywood y Craig.

* * *

Diggie rechazó la invitación a la cena y luego se retiró. Para Maddie había sido una hora de inusual normalidad, más cuando Craig desapareció junto a Hollywood escaleras arriba diciendo algo sobre nueva ropa. Cuando su ex se dispuso a irse, ella decidió acompañarlo para poder hablar un poco más en privado.

-Así que te quedarás un tiempo, ¿eh? -Maddie corroboró algo que el muchacho a su lado dijo previamente.

-Sí, ciertas documentaciones y demás... -Diggie llevó una mano hacia su nuca en gesto incómodo. Ella por su parte observó hacia la otra acera.

-... Así que, ¿quién es este Craig? -Él se había quedado con muchas dudas sobre el gótico; pero no quería preguntar nada a los señores Rooney.

-Oh, es un idiota -Maddie de verdad no quería hablar de su primo; no obstante, la mirada inquisitiva de su ex la hizo suspirar.

-Él... -Ella se detuvo, llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. No podía decir simplemente "Es mi primo y tuvimos relaciones, creímos que estaba embarazada lo que llevó a ciertas situaciones; pero no lo estaba, y Craig ahora viene de vez en vez a divertirse a mi costas"

-... es un primo postizo, se quedó con nosotros unos días y mi familia le tomó cariño, él a ellos también: así que suele venir de vez en cuando -Tras estar satisfecha con su respuesta ella reanudó el camino.

-¿Cariño? -Diggie la alcanzó y preguntó con incredulidad; seguramente por Liv y su padre. Maddie notó que realmente las relaciones del idiota eran en su mayoría, difíciles o ridículas de explicar.

-Papá, él luego de probar la comida que prepara Craig, lo convirtió en su "hijo favorito" y desde entonces todo ha sido así. Lo de Hollywood por otra parte, es más complicado -Dejó denotar que realmente no quería hablar del tema, esta vez Diggie captó el mensaje; no obstante, aún tenía una pregunta respecto al gótico, la que más le importaba de hecho.

-Y... tú, ¿qué opinas de él? -Recibió una nada agradable mirada por esa pregunta.

-Es un idiota -Maddie dejo claro su rechazo hacia el mago, por lo que Diggie dejó de insistir; aunque la respuesta sólo creaba más preguntas.

Finalmente llegaron al punto donde se separaban, ambos se pusieron algo nerviosos y incómodos por esto.

-Supongo... que te veré en la escuela -Ella apartó su cabello suelto hacia atrás.

-Seh.. -Él se acercó y con dudas le dio un abrazo, Maddie lo correspondió.

Se separaron, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su propio camino.

* * *

Una explosión la sacó de sus contemplaciones, observó un auto muy conocido tras la cortina de humo que se dispersaba.

-Ilusión! –Seguramente, Craig gritó hacia la otra ventanilla, por qué del lado de Maddie, la puerta estaba completamente cerrada.

-Ilusión! -Repitió abriendo la puerta correcta, mostrando una sonrisa algo apenada. Maddie le dio una mirada pétrea, cerró la puerta del auto y continuó su camino.

Sabía que era mucho pedir que el idiota la dejara en paz; pero no duró mucho más que unos pasos antes de subirse al coche. Apenas escuchó la bocina del auto, que era la marcha fúnebre, supo que la idea de ignorar al idiota no era viable.

-Hm~mh~mh -Maddie le dio un artero golpe en el cuello por su burla. Craig tosió un poco; pero tras reponerse y poner en marcha el coche, volvió a sonreír. Ella sólo podía suspirar por la tenacidad del mago.

Luego de un momento, en el cual él percibió la duda en su prima; decidió hablar, ya que ella no parecía que fuera a preguntarle a donde se dirigían, lo cual era algo lindo.

-Iremos a por unas especias y demás para la cena. Te vi tan sola en la calle que me decidí a que me acompañarás -No dejó dudas de que realmente no le importaba su opinión al respecto y que le acompañaría tarde o temprano. Maddie lamentablemente sabía que no podía agredir al idiota, a menos que quiera que coalicionen.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -Preguntó finalmente, a conciencia de que su interés afinaba la sonrisa del mago.

-No mucho, nuevamente no podré venir por un tiempo, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad -Manejando con tranquilidad dejo ir un suspiro, algo desalentado. Maddie escondió tras su mano una media sonrisa por la noticia; pero él la vio por el rabillo.

-Oye, casi me haces creer que no me quieres a tu alrededor -Usó un tono herido; aunque claro, la chica en el asiento del copiloto sólo lo observó con obviedad.

-¿Que fue esa mirada que le diste a Diggie? -Cuestiono recordando algo extraño que notó en medio de los relatos de su ex. Craig aparcó en el estacionamiento e hizo su sonrisa Cheshire.

-Oh lo notaste~... -Estiro una mano hacia los mechones que caían sobre los hombros de ella. Esta le apartó la mano y hizo una amenaza visual, claro está que él ya sabía que esto pasaría.

\- ... Es por eso, eres tan interesante~ -Riendo Craig, hizo un gesto teatral típico cuando se expresaba de sus juguetes; esto molestaba de sobremanera a Maddie ya que la hacía sentir como una pertenecía del mago.

-¿Y eso qué? -Agresivamente habló, cortando la risa y lo que sea que surcaba por la retorcida mente de su primo. Este se giró hacia ella, observándola con la mirada que ella había notado: era una mezcla de aburrimiento, decepción y un poco de enojo.

-Diggie no me es interesante y de verdad creí que el chico que tenía tu corazón lo sería; pero resultó ser Tan aburrido, tan insípido, casi como una especie de mancha gris con forma humanoide. Ni siquiera deseo divertirme a su costa -Craig volvió la mirada al frente mientras hablaba, cruzándose de brazo: ofuscado igual a un niño que no le gustaba el juguete que le fue regalado.

Maddie sabía que esto era lo mejor, que el idiota no se meta, si llega el momento, con Diggie es lo ideal. Y que sin importar lo que ella pueda decir, no podía cambiar la forma retorcida en que Craig veía a las personas; era similar a querer que ella no vea a los perdedores como perdedores. Pero no significaba que los comentarios del mago dejarán de molestarle, de hecho, está muy enojada ya que prácticamente le estaba diciendo que se enamoró de un cero a la izquierda.

-Tu que sabes de él!? Diggie es...! -Su arrebato se vio interrumpido por la mirada entre indignada y confundida que él le dio.

-Nada de nada! No me estoy equivocando como lo hice contigo, lo escuché y vi su forma de expresarse, el cómo me vio y como te veía. Él es lo más simple que existe! -Craig sentenció, deshaciendo el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Oye no te vayas! ¡Esta discusión no ha terminado! -Maddie trató; pero el mago se escapó del coche, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, lo cual no le gustó para nada. Se bajó de forma inmediata para alcanzarlo.

* * *

Craig dio dos pasos y Maddie le piso en el talón, causando que se le saliera el calzado. Con clara molestia él se acomodó la zapatilla negra, una vez logrado esto, dio dos pasos y la chica le piso el otro talón lo cual tuvo el mismo efecto. Esto ocurrió cuatro veces desde que el mago decidió hacer oídos sordos a las protestas de la chica, llevándose las manos a los oídos. A pesar de llamar poderosamente la atención en el estacionamiento del gran emporio de alimentos, ninguno de los dos cedió hasta la séptima pisada al talón.

-¿Acaso volvimos al preescolar!? -Craig se giró y se quitó las manos de los oídos, muy molesto.

-¡Así es! Ahora escúchame idiota! -Con saña Maddie clavó su dedo en el pecho del mago.

-Bien! -Él se cruzó de brazos.

-... Retráctate -Ella luego de un momento de dudas habló.

-Whut? -Elevó una ceja en la confusión.

-Sobre Diggie, retráctate. Él es interesante! Lo es para mí... y yo lo soy para ti, así que debe serte interesante! -Dejó de picarlo con el dedo, consciente de que estaba siendo testaruda y tal vez caprichosa; pero no le importaba.

-¿De verdad volvimos al preescolar!? -Craig quedó en la mayor de las incredulidades por tal lógica usada por Maddie; sería adorable si fuera otro tema.

-Solo retráctate! -Exigió antes de que el idiota de un alegato que la desarme.

-Nada! Él no es interesante! Tú sí! Sólo mira a tu alrededor! -Él llevo hacia arriba y dio un giro en gesto exaltado. Maddie notó al círculo que se había formado alrededor de ellos, murmurando algunas observaciones que le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-I-idiota -Con las mejillas sonrojadas lo tomó por la mano y lo arrastró hacia la entrada del local.

-Oye, de verdad que no te entiendo para nada a veces -Craig suspiro cogiendo el ritmo de ella. Esta no respondió, demasiada avergonzada por llamar la atención de esa forma, ¿Dónde rayos veían una pelea de amantes? Se preguntó con enojó.

* * *

Las compras se realizaron de forma; aunque nuevamente se encontraba en un dilema, divertida. Ver al idiota impulsarse en la parte de atrás del carrito mientras recogía todo en su lista, le saco unas risas algo avergonzadas por su infantil acto. Por un momento perdió de vista a Craig, y al siguiente sintió como el carrito la chocó desde atrás, haciéndola caer en su interior. Admitiría para sí misma que la adrenalina por la velocidad que tomaron le gustó, y le hizo recordar al básquet; aunque solo fue por un momento ya que se estrellaron en una pirámide de latas. Estuvieron muy a poco de ser vetados del local, por lo que tuvieron que prometer no volver hacer algo así; pero Craig no se ahorró un comentario sobre lo grande que era el lugar y los pocos pasillos con cámaras de seguridad o personal, claro que Maddie lo silencio con un disimulado pisotón.

Ella realmente no quiso preguntar porque el mago tenía la billetera de su padre, ya se había resignado por lo que estos dos hagan. Así compraron y ahora se encontraban de vuelta a casa.

"Im sing in the rain~ im sing in the rain~ " Click.

Craig suspiro, Maddie había cambiado nuevamente la canción que él quería escuchar.

-¿Que es toda esta basura? -La chica cambio y cambio, buscando algo en sus estándares, alejado de la sintonía de pop y clásicos que hasta ahora había escuchado.

-Oye respeta los clásicos -Craig bajó un poco la velocidad y tecleo en el equipo de música.

-Pero que!? -Maddie detuvo de inmediato el estridente sonido de guitarras y baterías.

-Típico, no pop ni metal, pero seguro que eres de esas de Avril Lavigne y Evanescence -Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró, observó por la ventanilla tratando de ignorar la sonrisa del mago.

Craig rió de forma leve y buscó en la lista de reproducción algo de Evanescence.

-Idiota... es lo que estabas pensando, no? -Recibió un golpe en la pierna por adivinar los pensamientos de Maddie.

* * *

-Podemos hacer una promesa -Craig rompió silencio de esa noche. Maddie ya estaba bastante relajada por qué todo había ido con demasiada tranquilidad. Por lo que se giró para observar al muchacho en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó tras un suspiro, como preparándose.

-Oye, suenas como si solo te diera dolores de cabeza -Se observaron un momento, y finalmente él se rió, como entre divertido y orgulloso de eso.

-Uhn? ¿Acaso están peleando? -Liv se hizo oír, hubo unos ruidos que llamaron su atención.

-No, Hollywood duerme -Maddie estaba sobre Craig, tenía una mano en la boca del mago y un codo encajado en el pecho, causándole bastante dolor.

-Quiero escucharlo de Craig -Advirtió, causando un chasquido de parte de su gemela.

Maddie amenazó con la mirada a su capturado, y sólo le quitó la mano cuando esté asintió.

-Tranquila preciosa, no sucede nada inusual -Dijo esperando que sea lo suficiente para que su prima se baje de él, o por lo menos, le quité el codo del pecho.

\- ¡! -Maddie se apartó de tal forma que casi se cae de la cama: había sentido algo duro en su zona media, conocía la sensación! Trató de ahorcar al desvergonzado; pero éste pudo defenderse esta vez.

-"Ya basta" -Pidió tratando de no ser escuchado por Liv.

-"¿Que no puedes controlarte?" -Forcejeo y habló avergonzada y molesta.

-"Soy un adolescente, comparto la cama juntó una chica como tú, ¿Cómo rayos quieres que me controle?" -Totalmente incrédulo le cuestionó, un brillo rosado en sus mejillas. Maddie se detuvo, sintiendo más sangre ir a su rostro.

De pronto, se giraron a la misma dirección, presos de la sensación de dejavhu. Liv se encontraba a un lado de la cama, observándolos con pudor: las manos en las mejillas con el rostro rojo.

-La-lamento interrumpir -Dijo volviendo a su cama.

Maddie se soltó de Craig y se acostó dándole la espalda.

-Co-como iba diciendo sobre la promesa -El muchacho comenzó luego de calmarse, en más de un sentido.

-...¿Que promesa? -Luego de un minuto completo, Maddie se hizo escuchar.

-Para cuándo tengas pareja -Simplifico. Ella se giró rápidamente sorprendida y confundida, exigiendo una explicación.

-No eres como yo, a mí no me importa perder una novia: por eso puedo ser tan afectivo con Liv o contigo. Pero tú no, creo. No te veo haciendo lo que hicimos si tuvieras pareja, ¿O podrías? -Como pocas veces, Craig demostró no saber cómo ella actuaría.

Maddie se recostó boca arriba, meditando sobre lo escuchado. Se encontró en dudas sobre la posibilidad de "engañar" lo que era raro, ya que no le importó realmente arruinarle una relación al mago; aunque en parte se debía que a él no le afecta y que está bastante sentida con él por su forma de ser.

-¿De qué va la promesa? -Se giró para verificar por lo menos hacia donde se dirigían esta conversación, antes de dar una respuesta.

-Sexo una vez por mes -Y Craig término en el suelo con la nuca en la alfombra. Liv escucho el fuerte sonido; pero su instinto natural le indicaba que se mantenga al margen.

-Pequeña broma, ¿verdad? -Maddie adivinó, apenas el mago volvió a la cama. Este rió de forma nerviosa, ya que la sonrisa de su prima era de clara amenaza.

-Ejem... La promesa es sobre detenernos cuando llegue el momento -Ella lo entendió, habían hecho mucho que se puede entender de una forma. Y si tuviera pareja, sería fácilmente entendido como engaños. Era algo lógico, pensó.

-Ok, ¿pero que con el castigo? -Concluyó; aunque quedaba la duda por la orden de tener que compartir cama.

-Si entendieron lo otro, entenderán esto -Craig se acercó más, restando importancia. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos, Maddie los sopló para que los cerrara. Había entendido la petición, y tras pensarlo se giró.

Craig la estrecho desde atrás, como usualmente hacía.

Esta noche, no sintieron los deseos de decirse Noches, ni ninguna reclamación.


End file.
